Anger Issues
by jvwollert
Summary: Davenport's company has been very stressful lately. So he has been taking out his stress and anger on Chase. Can Chase find a way to help Davenport control his anger! (M rated if needed)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, i have a brand new story for you. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

It's been a rough day for Chase. He went to school only to be bullied by Trent and yelled at by Perry for being too smart. To top things off his siblings have been messing with him lately, by calling him nerdy, short, and sometimes weak. At first it bothered him but he got use to ignoring them, but to tell you the truth that wasn't even the worse of it all. That was considered a good day to Chase at most times, the part that made it bad was Mr. Davenport's temper. Lately Davenport has had trouble with his company and he's been stressed out and angry for a while now. At first it started off with just him yelling at people on the phone and throwing stuff around the lab but it started to get worse. After a few days he began to yell at Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. They all just shrugged it off for a while until he even started to yell at Tasha for not helping around the house, she of course as the wife taught him a lesson at raising his voice at her. Ever since then Davenport watched his tone around the kids when Tasha's in the room, once she's leaves Davenport goes on how they never do anything around the house to help. The kids soon started to watch what they say around him, Bree and Leo try their best not to talk to him and Adam fights with his constantly. Chase talks to him every now and thin but not much as they used. One day Chase entered the lab to find Davenport screaming into his phone, he waited till Davenport was done

"YOU'RE JUST LUCKY I HAVEN'T FIRED YOU YET. NOW FIX THE DAMN THING" he said before hanging up his phone. He looks over and sees Chase staring at him "WHAT" Davenport shouted

"Nothing" Chase stuttered heading to his capsule to grab his bag. Davenport sighed deeply rubbing his head "You okay" Chase asked

"Do I look okay Chase" Davenport growled. Chase got scared a bit

"Well"

"Did I ask for your answer, I don't think so?"

"I was just seeing if you were okay"

"Don't worry about me" Davenport said sitting in his chair typing stuff into his cyber desk

"You know, sometimes you could be a real jerk" something snapped in Davenport. He got to his feet and got into Chase's face

"You better watch your mouth young man; it will get you into trouble"

"Whatever" Chase started to walk out of the lab, Davenport grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him to the ground. Chase fell flat on his back surprised by what happened "What was that for" Chase asked

"I told you to watch your mouth"

"You know what" Davenport went and grabbed Chases' throat

"You have super hearing and yet you still don't listen"

"Davenport" Chase spat out trying to breathe

"You have no idea what I am going through right now. You kids are making it worse, so do me a favor and just leave me alone" Davenport let go of Chase. He layed on the ground coughing and trying to catch his breath "OUT OF THE LAB NOW" Chase got to his feet and rushed out of the lab, shocked by what happened.

That was the day it all started and ever since it has gotten worse. Every day Chase would come home and Davenport would wait in the lab for him. Davenport wouldn't abuse Chase with Bree and Adam in the room. He knew Adam could break him so he did it when Chase and he were alone. Once Adam and Bree left he took his shot on Chase and made sure it left a mark. After that he would force Chase to tell the other's Trent did it. The first couple of days Chase thought it was just the stress getting to Davenport but now he knows Davenport uses Chase to get his anger out.

Chase was walking home from school with his siblings; he was walking behind him trying to think what Davenport would do to him this time.

"Hurry up shorty" he heard Adam scream. The past few days Davenport gave Chase bruises and a couple of black eyes. His bionics can heal those in a day, but he knows Davenport as a fresh Chase every time though. They make it to the house, Leo headed upstairs to his room while Adam, Bree and Chase made their way to the lab. They found Davenport on the phone arguing with a worker

"For the last time no, we need this deal okay, get it" Davenport hung up the phone and typed stuff in the cyber desk. Adam and Bree walked in and threw their backpacks on the ground and left. Chase stood there hoping Davenport would forget "Get over here Chase" he heard Davenport scream. Chase walked over to Davenport prepared for the worse. Davenport checked his face "Your black eye are gone and those bruises are healed" Davenport smiled, before Chase knew it he felt Davenport's fist collide with his face, he fell to the ground groaning "That felt so good" Chase got to his feet with his left cheek bruised

"Are we done for the day" Chase asked

"Not even close" Davenport grabbed Chase and threw him to the ground. He kicked his side a bit then slammed Chase's head on the lab floor. Davenport got to his feet catching his breath "Good thing you have bionics huh" Chase tried to get to his feet, he got on all fours but Davenport tripped him and he fell face flat to the ground "This is so fun" Davenport said

"Please" Chase begged

"One last thing, then you can heal for tomorrow" Davenport took off his belt. He smacked Chase's back with the belt making Chase scream in pain. He did this a couple of more times "Maybe I should do this" Davenport took off Chase's shirt and threw it to the ground "Now you can really feel it" Davenport smack him again leaving a red mark on his back "A couple more then were done" Davenport smacked his back making Chase grinned this teeth. Chase began to feel a little bit of blood drip from his back to the floor. Davenport put his belt back on, then lifted Chase's head "Remember, Trent did this" Chase nodded in agreement. Davenport kicked him to the ground then left Chase on the lab floor. He laid there staring at the ceiling, trying to get the energy to get up. After about a minute he got to his feet groaning pain, he put his shirt back on and went to the other room in the lab. He grabbed some Bree's makeup and placed it on his face to cover up the bruises and cuts. Once there he left the lab waiting for tomorrow.

 **I hopes you like the first chapter. Review!**


	2. The Pain

**Hello everyone i got a new chapter for. Before you start just a heads up i am not gong to be able to post like i usually do since school is starting. Just a little heads up. Anyways here you go!**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

Chase woke up in his capsule; he looked around the lab and found all the lights off. He looks and sees Adam and Bree still asleep. He checked his watch and found it was 3 in the morning. He stepped out of his capsule and made his way to the elevator. Seconds later he exited the elevator and made his way to the kitchen, he got himself a glass of water. Once done he put the glass in the kitchen and washed his hands

"What are you doing" Chase got startled and turned around to find Davenport at the bottom of the steps

"I was just getting me a glass of water"

"Is that all" Davenport said walking over towards him

"Yeah, I was just on my way back downstairs" Chase tried to leave but Davenport grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the kitchen

"Hold on a minute" Chase tenses up, knowing what's going to happen "You do realize you have school in a couple of hours"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going back to bed"

"But this is considered you up past your bed time"

"What does that mean?" Chase asked. Davenport grabbed Chase's hair and pulled it hard

"It means you're in trouble" Davenport said in a deep voice

"S-stop" Chase screamed. Davenport covered his mouth and looked at the stairs hoping Tasha and Leo didn't hear him

"Scream again and you're going to regret it" Chase got silent "Now were going to go to my office to have a little talk" Davenport pulled Chase by his hair into the office. He shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Morning soon came; Adam opened his eyes and looked around the room. He sees Chase missing and Bree still in her capsule sleeping. He stepped out of his capsule and stretch. Once done he made his way upstairs to find Tasha in the kitchen drinking coffee

"Morning Adam"

"Morning Tasha" Adam grabbed a bowl then some cereal "Tasha can you hand me the milk" Tasha grabbed the milk from the fridge and gave it to Adam. He poured the milk and cereal into the bowl. He began to eat his cereal quietly. Bree later entered the kitchen all dressed. She sat next to Adam and got herself a bowl of cereal. She sniffed the air smelling something bad "What" Adam asked. She sniffed Adam and covered her noise

"You need to go take a shower" she said

"Can I please finish eating?"

"If you want me to die" Adam rolled his eyes. He got up and went back down to the lab. Bree grabbed Adam's bowl of cereal and pulled it towards her "Don't want this to go to waste" she switch spoons and began to eat.

Adam entered the lab and got into his capsule. Once showered and changed into his regular clothes. He exited his capsule and heard small whimper. He looked around the lab but couldn't find anything. He prepared to leave when he heard it again, this time it was louder. He followed the soft whimper to the corner of the lab, once there he found Chase lying in the corner crying

"Chase" Chase looks up and Adam could see him in tears "Chase, are you okay" Adam asked

"I'm fine" Chase stuttered. Adam squatted down and checked on him. He found Chase with a black eye and a few bruises on his arm

"Chase what happened?"

"None of your concern"

"Let me see your arm"

"No"

"Let me see your arm"

"I'm fine Adam"

"Chase, let me see your arm NOW" Adam demanded. He gave Adam his arm. The moment Adam touched it Chase winced in pain. He looked over his arm and found bruise and cut marks "Chase what happened"

"Must have been stuff Trent did to me yesterday before school ended. Nothing to worry about, with my bionics I'll be healed by the time we get to school"

"Maybe I should teach Trent a lesson. No one hurts my little brother but me"

"No Adam its fine"

"But Chase"

"Rather you do something or not. Trent won't stop, so why bother"

"You sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Okay" Adam got to his feet "Hey Chase"

"Yeah"

"Did you sleep here in the corner all night?"

"No"

"Then how did you end up there?" Chase got nervous trying to think of an excuse

"I was too tired to walk to my capsule so I decided to sleep here for the night"

"Oh, okay" Adam left the lab leaving Chase in the corner. He got to his feet holding his side. He walked to his capsule and got dressed for school.

* * *

Adam, Bree and Leo were walking to school together with Chase behind. He had a hard time keeping up with his leg hurting. Once at school he walked through the halls limping, trying to get to his locker. Before he knew someone tripped him and he fell to the floor in pain. He looked up to see who it was, no surprised it was Trent

"Sorry didn't see you there" Trent said. Chase grabbed his bag and got to his feet "You okay Daven-dork" Trent asked pretending to care

"I'm fine" Chase said before limping to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed some books and placed them in his bag. He held his side feeling the pain

"You okay" Chase looks and sees Bree next to his locker

"I'm fine" Chase closed his locker

"Why are you limping?' Bree asked. Chase tried to think of an excuse

"I got a… cramp last night"

"Maybe you should drink more water at night"

"Yeah good point, I need to go to class" Chase limped away to class.

* * *

During class Chase tried his best to focus but the pain in his side hurt so much. He raised his hand

"Yes Mr. Davenport" the teacher said

"Can I go to the bathroom" Chase asked

"Hurry up" Chase got up and left the classroom. He limped down the hall holding his side. Once he reached the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror

"Why does it hurt so much" Chase asked. He pulled up his shirt looking at the spot where the pain is coming come. He sees his side swollen, he tried to touch it only to wince in pain "My bionics should have healed it by now" he pulled down his shirt and went back to class.

Chase tried his best to get through the day. Once the last bell rang, he limped out of class and went to his locker. He put his books in along with his bag

"Why are you putting your bag in there" Leo asked

"It's too heavy for me" Chase said

"Since when"

"Just for today" Chase held his side again

"You okay Chase; you've been limping and holding your side all day"

"I'm fine" once Adam and Bree met up with Chase and Leo, they all began to walk home. Chase looks and sees Adam, Bree and Leo far ahead of him. He tried his best to catch up but he was in too much pain. After about twenty minutes Chase reached home, he went down to the lab and found Davenport down there alone

"How was your day" Davenport asked

"It was fine" Chase said with some attitude. He sat down in a chair rubbing his side softly hoping it would help

"Does your side still hurt from last night" Davenport asked

"Yes"

"No surprise" Davenport walked over to the cyber desk

"What do you mean?' Chase asked confused

"I deactivated your bionics before you went back to bed last night"

"That's why it hasn't healed yet"

"Exactly, I wanted you to go through the day feeling the pain I caused you last night"

"What did I do wrong?' Chase asked. Davenport walked up to him

"First off, you raised your voice at me" Davenport grabbed Chases' side and began to squeeze slowly. Chase screamed in pain only for Davenport to cover his mouth "Second off, you almost got me in trouble last night with Tasha. So you know what that means" Chase nodded no "It means I have to punish you, BADLY this time" Davenport grabbed Chase and threw him to the ground

"Please Mr. Davenport… stop"

"Don't worry, after our little session. I'll turn your bionics back on so you can heal. Just because I want you fresh for tomorrow"

"Please don't... it hurts"

"Life hurts Chase, DEAL with it like everyone else" Davenport kicked Chase in side. He felt the pain go through his whole body. Davenport kicked him a couple of more times before placing his foot on Chase's head "FEEL THE PAIN" Chase felt the pain of his head being squished between the hard floor and Davenport's foot "Just a bit longer Chase" he used his other foot to kicked Chase's side. After about a minute of being tortured, Davenport gave Chase a short break

"Are… we… done" Chase asked with fear in his voice

"Remove your shirt"

"But"

"NOW" Chase did his best to get up "Hurry up" Davenport demanded. Chase managed to get to his knees and take off his shirt. Davenport examined his back "The marks are still there from yesterday. Perfect" Davenport took of his belt "After this, we are done" he used his feet to push Chase down on all fours "One minute" Davenport left the room. Chase stood there on all four feeling his whole body ache

"It… hurts" he said before he heard Davenport's footsteps come back into the room

"Want to know something Chase"

"What"

"Did you know if someone is wet and you slap them, the slap hurts 10 times more"

"Meaning" Chase felt cold water being poured over his back

"Let's start" Davenport smacked Chase with the belt. Chase's back felt like it was on fire and it was getting worse. Davenport smacked him again making sure it hurt. Chase sat there feeling each smack with tears dropping to ground. After a couple of more smacks Davenport soon notice Chase's back begin to bleed "Almost done" Davenport gave him a smack. Chase could feel the blood flow down his back to the ground along with his tears and sweat. He tried his best not to be loud. He felt Davenport give him another smack in back. After a few seconds he looks and sees Davenport putting his belt back on

"Am… I done"

"Till tomorrow and if your late from getting home from school. I'll make it hurt worse" Davenport soon left the lab. Chase looks and sees his shirt on the ground ripped, he tried to get up but his body was sore and his head hurt too much. He crawled his way to the corner of the lab and layed against the wall. He felt his blood drip to his lower back. He let the tears run down his face and sobbed as quiet as he could. He layed his head on the wall and closed his eyes hoping today would just end.

 **There you have it. I hoped you liked it and see you next chapter. Review!**


	3. The Weekend

**I'm back with a brand new chapter and just a heads up, this story is my main focus right now, so I'll be updated this one more often. Anyways here you go and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

Chase sat there in the corner of the lab shirtless holding his knees

"Chase" someone said shaking him "Chase wake up" the person shook him harder. Chase opened his eyes and looked to see who it was

"Adam"

"Chase, what's going on" Chase soon realized he's still in the corner of the lab with no shirt

"Um" Chase tried to come up with some lie Adam would believe

"Chase, what's going on" Chase struggled to get to his feet "Let me help" Adam helped him to his feet noticing the marks on his back "Chase?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to your back?" Chase stood there in silence, looking at his hands "Chase what happened. Was it Trent?"

"No it wasn't Trent"

"Who was it Chase" Adam grabbed Chase by the shoulders and turned him around "Who did this to you Chase"

"I did" Chase yelled. Adam was shocked by what he said

"Chase"

"I do this to myself okay. I haven't been feeling myself lately and this is the only solution I could come up with"

"Chase" Adam tried to touch him but Chase back away "Chase this isn't the only way. We can help you"

"I wish you could but it would just get worse"

"Chase this isn't healthy"

"I know" Chase said

"It may not seem like it but you know you can talk to me about this stuff. I can help you"

"I want your help Adam but it's just… to complicated"

"How is it complicated?"

"It just is okay"

"I need to tell Davenport or Tasha about this"

"Please don't tell anyone, especially Davenport"

"Chase"

"Please don't tell" Adam could see tears begin to form in Chase's eyes "Please" Chase begged

"For now I won't tell okay" Chase goes and gives Adam a hug

"Thank you" Chase broke the hug and wiped the tears away

"Don't get all happy"

"Why?"

"Since your harming yourself I am going to keep a close eye on you. If I even think you're going to do something to hurt yourself, I will not hesitate to stop you okay"

"Okay"

"Now come on, let's go clean your back" Adam and Chase went to the other room. Chase sat in a chair while Adam grabbed a wet rag. He began to clean the dry blood off of Chase's back "Does that sting"

"A little"

"I'm trying my best to clean you without hurting you" once cleaned Adam grabbed some of Davenport's formula and placed it on Chase's wounds

"What's that" Chase asked

"This is some formula that Davenport made to help heal wounds faster. I use it whenever I hurt myself working out or running" once Adam was done applying the formula. He left the room for a minute; Chase got up and checked his back in mirror

 _I don't like lying to Adam but can you blame me. If I told Adam Mr. Davenport was doing this he would snap Davenport in half. Mr. Davenport may be stressed and angry but it really isn't his fault. His company is just having problems and right now he can't control himself. I just need to last a little longer; eventually Davenport will go back to his rnormal self. I hope_

Adam entered the room with a shirt

"Here" Chase grabbed the shirt and put it on "It's going to take a while for the formula to work so I want you to go rest"

"Okay" Chase walked to the door when Adam stopped him "What's wrong Adam"

"You know I care for you right"

"Yeah I know"

"You know I love you"

"Yeah I love you too"

"I just wanted you to know that okay"

"Okay" Adam let Chase leave

"Please be safe" Adam said before following Chase

* * *

It's Friday afternoon, Tasha and Leo were preparing to go spend the weekend with their grandma. Leo brought down the rest of the bags and placed them on the living room floor. Tasha and Davenport were in the kitchen talking while Adam, Bree and Chase entered the living room from the elevator

"You know why I don't want you to go" Tasha said to Donald

"Fine" Davenport said taking a sip of his coffee, Tasha went into the living room

"Alright kids Donald is going to stay here for the weekend while we five go enjoy a nice vacation at Grandma's"

"Do we have to go" Bree asked

"I talked to Donald and he said yes. If he's not going then he wants you three to go"

"Fine" Bree said walking to the door

"Let's go Chase" Adam said

"Hold on" they all look at Davenport "Chase won't be going" he walks over to Chase and places his hand on Chase's shoulder "I need him to stay here because I need his smarts for something important"

"Actually I want to go" Chase could feel Davenport tighten his grip on his shoulder

"You sure Chase, I really need your HELP" Chase looked at Davenport then back at the rest of the family

"If Davenport needs my help then I'll stay with him"

"You sure honey" Tasha asked

"He's sure" Davenport said answering for him

"Well if you're sure" Tasha went and grabbed her bags "Let's go load these to the car" Tasha, Leo and Bree went to the car with the bags. Davenport let go of Chase and went back into the kitchen. Chase looks and sees Adam walk up to him

"You going to be okay" Adam asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know with all the scars and everything"

"I'll be fine Adam"

"Promise me you won't do anything to hurt yourself"

"I promise" Adam held out his pinky "Adam"

"Do you pinky swear" Chase grabbed Adam's pinky with his "Say it"

"I pinky swear I won't hurt myself"

"Okay be safe, I love you" Adam gave Chase a kiss on the forehead then left through the front door. Chase exhaled slowly

"He found the scars on your back" Chase turned around forgotten about Davenport

"Yeah"

"What did you say?"

"I told him I did them, so he thinks I'm harming myself"

"Good" Davenport said placing his coffee mug on the kitchen counter. He made his way over to Chase and grabbed his face "I would have to break you for telling"

"I won't tell, I swear"

"I know you won't" Davenport let go of his face and walked over to the front door. He opened it seeing Tasha and the other's driving off "Finally there gone, we can start"

"Start what" Chase asked. Davenport slammed the door shut startling Chase. He then took off his belt and stared at Chase "No" Chase begged

"Take off your shirt"

"Please Mr. Davenport"

"Take off your shirt"

"Please dad"

"DON"T CALL ME DAD" Chase took a few steps back "Take off your shirt, NOW" Chase had no choice. He took off his shirt and looked at his father "Throw it to the ground" Chase did what he was told "Get on your knees"

"Mr. Daven"

"NOW" Davenport shouted. Chase got on his knees, he sees Davenport walk over to him "What have I told you about talking back to me" Chase stood there quiet "ANSWER ME"

"Don't do it"

"Now you get punished for it" Davenport smacks Chase's back with the belt. Chase felt the hard sting for a second then another one "Don't ever talk back to me okay" Davenport smacked him as hard as he could. Chase's back was on fire and getting worse with each smack, he closed his eyes trying to keep the tears in. Davenport stops for a minute examining now Chase's red back, seeing the marks of each smack along with blood dripping down to his lower back "Half way there" Davenport walk in front of Chase seeing small tears run down his face "Don't cry Chase, I'll only make it hurt for another minute" Chase soon felt Davenport smack his chest with the belt. He tried his best not to cry or sob but it was no use, he let the tears run down his face. Feeling each smack on his chest, after about a minute Davenport could see Chase's chest begin to bleed down his body "We are done" Davenport puts his belt back on "Stay there, I'll be right back" Davenport rushed upstairs, Chase stood there feeling the blood run down his chest and back. He could feel his cold tears run his face along with his sweat. He sees Davenport come down the stairs with something in his hands "Give me your hands" Chase looked at him confused "Did I stutter, give me your hands" Davenport forcefully grab Chase hands and handcuffed them together

"What are you doing" Chase asked scared

"I forgot, are you scared of the dark"

"Why do you ask" Chase asked. Davenport dragged Chase to the coat closet. He opened the closet and threw Chase in there

"Have a wonderful weekend, SON" Davenport slammed the door shut; Chase heard the sound of the door locking. He tried to look around but it was pitch black, he felt around feeling shoes and coats. He went up to the door and banged on it, begging to be let free. He soon released there was no point, he layed his back against the wall sobbing quality. He tried to use his bionics but Mr. Davenport must have deactivated them. He layed his head on the wall looking at darkness, he shut his eyes and fell asleep hoping to be let out soon.

Chase opened his eyes hoping he was down in the lab sleeping in his capsule. He soon realized he was still in the closet seeing nothing but darkness. He tried to move only for his back and chest to ache in pain; he went up to the door and banged on it some more hoping to get Mr. Davenport's attention.

"Mr. Davenport" Chase yelled "Please Mr. Davenport" after spending ten minutes yelling for Mr. Davenport Chase layed his back against the wall again. He was breathing heavily for being in a small space along with a dry throat, his stomach started to growl and he felt the sweat drip his face "Mr. Davenport" he yelled one more time. He layed his head on the wall and closed his eyes trying to sleep again.

* * *

It was Sunday morning; Tasha called Davenport and told him they were on there way home. Davenport entered the living room from the lab and went to the closet; he unlocked the lock and opened the door. He looks and sees Chase against the wall sleeping; he grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Chase" Davenport yelled scaring him a wake "Get up" Chase got to his feet holding his stomach and coughing "Families on their way. We spent the weekend working on a new invention of mine. Just between us got it" Chase continued to cough. Davenport grabbed a chunk of his hair and lifted his head up making him scream a bit "YOU GOT ME"

"Yes" Chase spat out. Davenport threw him to the ground and went back down to the lab. Chase got to his feet and exited the closet; he looked around the room seeing all the colors of the living room, kitchen and couch. He looks and sees the sunlight shine in through the windows. Chase couldn't believe what happened. His so called father locked him in a closet for a weekend with no food or water and yet he feels no regret. Chase wanted to cry but he was dehydrated and hungry. He went into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. He drank the water in seconds then got a second cup. Once done he grabbed some cold cuts from the fridge and grabbed the bread and made himself three sandwiches. He ate each sandwich in less than three minutes. Once done eating he made his way upstairs to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and sees his reflection in the mirror. He sees the marks that Davenport left with his belt on his chest along with his beck. He shut the door without bother locking it and stripped down; he turned on the shower and let the bathroom get covered with steam. Once the room was covered he entered the shower. At first the warm water stung his cuts but soon began to feel good. After about twenty minutes he heard a knock on door. At first he was scared knowing it's probably Davenport but then he heard a familiar voice

"Chase" it was Adam's voice "Chase you in there"

"Yeah" Chase said. He heard the shower door open, he looks and sees Adam standing there "Adam" Chase yelled covering himself up "I'm in the shower"

"That's why I entered because it would give me a chance to see if you harmed yourself"

"Adam" Chase was cutoff

"Chase what happened to your chest" Chase soon realized his chest was exposed and Adam could see the marks Davenport left him "Chase did you do that" Chase got nervous trying to think of an excuse

"Adam I just"

"Chase this needs to stop, you can't keep hurting yourself"

"I know but"

"If you know then stop please, because when you hurt yourself you also hurt me" Chase stood there in the shower trying to keep back the tears. He wanted to tell Adam everything. Everything about Davenport smacking him with a belt and locking him in the closet all weekend "Chase what's wrong" Chase rushed over to Adam and pulled him in for a hug. At first Adam was shocked but soon hugged back "It's okay Chasey, well get through this" Adam could feel Chase sob in his chest. Chase broke the hug and Adam could see the tears run down Chase's faces "Maybe you should go lay down in one of the spare bedrooms after your shower"

"Okay" Adam left the shower and went to the door

"I'll be downstairs if you need me okay"

"Wait Adam"

"Yeah"

"Can you stay?"

"Chase you're in the shower, are you sure you want me to"

"I know I just" Chase went into deep thought. He wanted Adam to stay because he knows Adam would protect him even from Davenport "I just don't trust myself alone"

"If you want me to stay, then I will" Adam went over and sat on the toilet

"Thank you"

"No problem" after Chase was done with his shower. He and Adam made their way to one of the spare bedrooms. Chase layed down in the bed while Adam covered him up "Hey Chase"

"Yeah"

"I was meaning to ask, what happened to your shirt?" Chase tried to think of something quick

"I couldn't find it once I was done with my little session"

"Here" Adam takes off his shirt and gives it to Chase "Put mine on until I can find you a shirt. Just in case Bree or anyone comes up here" Chase puts the shirt on and lays back down "I want you to sleep okay"

"Okay"

"I'll be back to check up on you" Adam got up left the room. Chase closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for the day

 **I hoped you enjoyed it and find out what happens next chapter. Review!**


	4. Night Attack

Anger Issues

 **Hows it going everyone, I hope you all are having a fantastic day. Today is my last day before i go back to school so i thought of posting this chapter today. I had a awesome summer and I hope you all did too.**

 **Anyways here you go. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

Adam entered the room Chase was sleeping in. He walked over and sat next to Chase on the bed.

"Chase" Adam shook him a little "Hey Chasey" Chase opened his eyes and sees Adam

"Adam" Chase sat up and looked around the room "What time is it"

"It's 10 at night; you've been asleep all day"

"Oh" Chase rubbed his eyes

"I just came up here to see how you're doing"

"I'm doing fine" Chase held his chest and groaned in pain

"Here" Adam brought out a bottle of Mr. Davenport's formula "This should help" Chase took off Adam's shirt "Do you want me to put it on"

"Yeah please" Adam poured some formula in his hands

"Try not to move too much" Adam carefully placed the formula on Chase's chest, covering the cuts

"Thank you Adam"

"No problem, just making sure you're okay" Once done Adam got off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He later came back and sat next to Chase on the bed "You hungry Chase"

"A little"

"I'll go get you some food"

"What did Tasha make?"

"We did take out tonight since Tasha had to work late"

"What did we have?"

"Your favorite" Adam left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Chase layed against the backboard messing with his fingers. Minutes later Adam entered the room with a plate full of food and a glass of milk "Here you go" Chase grabbed the plate of food while Adam placed the milk on the table next to the bed

"Hot wings my favorite" Chase began to eat them slowly

"I knew they would make you smile"

"Where is everyone" Chase asked

"Bree went over to Owens and Leo took Janelle to a movie. Mr. Davenport has been in the lab for the whole day working on something"

"Oh" Adam could see the smile disappear from Chase's face

"What's wrong Chase"

"Um nothing I just. You know what never mind" Adam could feel something wrong with Chase. The moment he mentioned Mr. Davenport Chase got sad. Why? Adam wondered

"Just eat, I'll be right back" Adam got up and left the room. He made his way to the bathroom. Chase placed the plate of chicken bones on the table next to the bed. He licked his fingers clean then layed back down waiting for Adam

"Finally awake" Chase sat up startled. He looked at the door and found Davenport standing there

"Mr. Davenport" Chase said nervously

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You've worried me"

"Really" Chase asked confused

"Yeah of course, I mean after all you are my son"

"Then why did you lock me in the closet all week with no food or water"

"You talked back to me"

"I didn't"

"There you go doing it again" Davenport walked over slowly towards Chase

"Wait" Davenport grabbed Chase's throat and slammed him on the bed "Can't… breathe" Chase said trying to remove Davenport's hand. Davenport tightened his grip, squeezing Chase's neck

"You really need to learn to watch your mouth. The next time you talk back to me, you'll regret" Chase's face began to turn purple "Got it"

"Yes" Chase managed to spit out. Davenport let go and got to his feet. Chase held his throat coughing, trying to catch his breathe. Davenport walked to the door "Why… do you… do this… to me" Chase asked still trying to catch his breathe

"They are many ways to get your anger out Chase, this is my way" Davenport left the room and went back down to the lab. Chase layed there frozen with fear

 _Why did he do that to me? I don't understand why he takes everything out on me. There are other's way for him to get his anger out, why does he do it on me. Would he have actually choked me out or would he have gone further than that and actually kill me. No way would he would have done that I'm his son he loves me. Then again the last few days he's only shown hate towards me. What should I do?_

Chase looks and sees Adam enter the room

"How you doing Chase" Adam asked sitting on the bed. Adam could tell something is bothering Chase "Chase, what's wrong"

"Adam" Chase stopped to think

"What"

"Can I just have a hug?"

"Sure" Chase got up and hugged Adam hard "You sure everything is okay"

"I hope" Chase said barring his head into Adam's neck. He rubbed Chase's back comforting him "Can you lay up here with me tonight?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Yes"

"Okay" Adam layed Chase down in the bed, then layed next to him. Adam covered them both up. Chase cuddled up to Adam

"Thank you"

"No problem" Adam held Chase close and soon both were asleep

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Chase layed peacefully on the bed sleeping. He opened his eyes to find Adam gone; he sat up and looked around the room. He found no sign of Adam but the bedroom door was open

"Adam" Chase yelled out. Chase got to his feet only for him to feel pain travel from his chest to the rest of his body. He sat back down examining his chest, seeing cut marks and blood everywhere "What the" he said confused

"How do you feel" Chase looks and sees Davenport standing at the entrance of the door

"My chest… hurts"

"It's going to hurt if someone cuts it"

"You… cut my chest"

"Who else would?"

"Where's Adam" Chase asked

"He's down in the lab sleeping; I told him I would watch you for the night so he can go get some sleep. Of course he believed me"

"Why… are you… doing this to… me?"

"That is a good question" Davenport began to walk slowly over towards Chase "Why do I hurt you?" Chase tried to get up but his chest hurt too much, Davenport rushed over and jumped on top of Chase. He grabbed Chase's hands and pinned him against the bed

"GET… OFF ME" Chase yelled. Davenport grabbed Chase's throat

"Don't talk to me like that" Chase layed there staring at his father "If you try anything, I will make this more painful than you can imagine. GOT ME"

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes… sir"

"Good" Davenport let go of Chase's throat

"What… are you… going to… do" Chase asked

"Well since you asked so nicely" Davenport pulled something out of his back pocket "Since you told Adam you hurt yourself, I guess we don't want you to be a complete liar" Chase could see Davenport hold a knife to his throat "Lying is bad"

"Please" Chase begged

"Don't worry Chase I won't kill you" Chase exhaled slowly "Probably" Chase stared at his father "Let's get started, shall we" Davenport grabbed Chase's right arm

"Please don't"

"If you scream, I'll cut deeper" Davenport slowly cut into Chase's skin. Chase screamed at the top of his lungs, Davenport quickly muffled his screams with his hand. He looked at the door hoping Leo didn't hear "I warned you" Davenport cut deeper into Chase's skin. He can hear Chase scream as loud as he could, he soon felt Chase's tears on his hand. Davenport continued to cut Chase's arm until he reached his wrist and the bed sheets were covered in blood "One down, one more to go" Davenport let go of Chase's right arm and grabbed his left "Almost done" Davenport cut in deep until he could feel the knife hit Chase's bone "This is gonna hurt" Davenport began to cut down Chase's arm tearing his skin open letting the blood spill on to the sheets, Chase layed there screaming and crying at the same time. Davenport continued until he got to Chase's wrist "Done" Davenport pulled the knife out and placed it on the bed sheet. He uncovered Chase's mouth

"Please" Chase begged

"One more thing and we are done" Davenport grabbed Chase by his hair and dragged him into the bathroom. Davenport opened the door and threw Chase to the ground. Davenport went back over and grabbed the knife, he entered the bathroom and placed the knife in the sink

"What… are you… doing" Chase asked

"I'm doing nothing, after YOU were done harming yourself with the kitchen knife. You placed it in the sink then got a razor" Davenport pulled a razor out of the bathroom mirror "Then used that to cut your face"

"My… face" Davenport grabbed Chase's face and used the razor to cut his forehead. Chase screamed a little only for Davenport to place his hand over his mouth. Davenport cut into both of Chase's cheeks watching them bleed; he then placed the razor in the sink

"You really shouldn't hurt yourself Chase. It's not healthy"

"Just… stop" Chase spat out

"Oh were done here. Adam will find you in here and think you were harming yourself, which you did. Right Chase" Chase looked at his father

"No… you did this" Chase said

"Did I?" Davenport grabbed one of Chase's arm and dug his finger in the fresh cuts. Chase screamed in pain "Am I right Chase"

"Yes" Davenport got to his feet and went to the sink. He cleaned his hands then left the room. Chase heard the bedroom door shut. His arms were sore along with his cheeks. He managed to get to his feet and grab the towel. He wiped away the blood and threw the towel in the sink. He grabbed his head feeling a woozy, he sat next to the toilet and layed his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.

 **What is going to happen now. Find out next chapter! Review!**


	5. The Note

Anger Issues

 **Hello my people i am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

Adam opened his eyes and looked around the lab. He sees Bree in her capsule and Chase's capsule still empty; he stepped out and checked the time to see it was 7 in the morning. He walked to the elevator yawning and rubbing his eyes. Seconds later he exited the elevator to find the living room and kitchen empty. He walked upstairs to find Chase's door shut, he opened it slowly trying not to wake up Chase

"Chase" Adam whispered. He looked around the room and found it empty "Chase" he walked over to the bed and couldn't believe his eyes. He found blood spots all over the bed, he began to get worried. "Chase" he yelled

"Help" he heard Chase's voice come from the bathroom. Adam rushed over and entered the bathroom. He found Chase on bathroom floor bleeding from his cheeks, forehead and arms

"Chase" Adam rushed over and checked him "Chase what happened" Chase managed to point to the sink. Adam got up and checked the sink to find a kitchen knife, razor and towel covered in blood. Adam rushed back over to Chase "Can you get up"

"Too tired"

"Okay, I'll help you up" Adam carefully lifted Chase into his arms. Adam could feel Chase's blood run down his arms "Were going to get you cleaned up okay. Let's go take a nice shower" Adam soon noticed the bathroom him and Chase were in had no shower "You're going to build a bathroom without a shower" Adam took Chase out of the room and went to the hallway bathroom "Alright Chasey" Adam layed Chase on the ground and started the shower "Be right back" Adam left the bathroom, Chase layed there not able to feel his arms. It hurt to even move his cheeks; he felt the tears run down his face with the dry blood

 _Why would Mr. Davenport do this to me? I thought he loved me and cared for me. It looks like I was wrong. All what he cares about is hurting me and making me suffer, inside and out. I need to tell someone I can't keep this a secret anymore. I need to tell Adam he'll know what to do. Then again if I do Davenport could snap and he could kill me. What should I do?_

Adam came back in with some of the formula

"Alright let's get you in the shower" Adam helped Chase to his feet. He helped Chase strip down naked and into the shower "Alright once we clean your arms and face, I'll put some formula on that should heal them fast" Adam carefully washed the blood off of Chase's arms and cheeks "There we go, getting you cleaned up"

"Adam"

"Yeah Chasey"

"I need to tell you something?"

"What do you need to tell me" Chase stood there looking at his brother, trying to think of the words to say "Chase"

"I'm sorry" Chase goes and hugs Adam "I'm sorry to do this, I try not too but it just happens" Adam held Chase close rubbing his back

"I'm here for you Chasey. I'm here for you" after Chase's shower, Adam placed the formula on Chase's arms and cheeks. He then took Chase back to the room and layed him down "Now rest okay, you must be tired"

"Can you lay with me please?"

"Yeah" Adam got under the covers and pulled Chase close

"Thank you" Chase said before going to sleep

"No problem"

* * *

Chase opened his eyes at the sound of glass breaking. He got up slowly and looked around the room. He sees Adam still asleep. He got out of bed and headed into the hallway. He slowly went to the stairs and looks around the corner to see Davenport in the kitchen on the phone

"I swear to god. If you don't get this deal, you are so fired" Davenport hung up and slammed his phone onto kitchen counter. He sees Davenport make his way to the elevator. Chase quietly made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He found glass all over the kitchen floor

"What the"

"What are you doing down here" Chase looks and sees Davenport standing on the other side of the glass shards

"I heard a noise"

"I dropped a glass; I was going to go clean it up"

"Okay" Chase made his way to the stairs

"Get over here Chase. NOW" Chase stopped for a minute. He turned around to face Davenport "Living room" Chase made his way into the living room

"What are you going to"

"Shut up" Davenport said cutting him off. Davenport grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and made his way over to Chase slowly "Take off your shirt" Chase hesitated at first but did what he was told "Throw it to the ground" Chase threw it to the ground

"Now what"

"Shut up" Davenport yelled. He placed the tip of the knife on Chase's chest "This is what I want you to do" Chase could feel the sweat drip down his face "Take off your shorts" Chase was confused at first because this is the first time Davenport told him to

"Mr. Daven"

"Do it" Davenport reminded Chase that he had a knife. Chase pulled down his shorts leaving him in his boxers. "Kick your shorts to your shirt" Chase did so "Now take of your boxers"

"But"

"NOW" Davenport said bringing the knife to Chase's neck "Don't make me use this" Chase slowly grabbed his boxers and pulled them down exposing everything. Davenport examined his son for a minute "Unbuckle my belt" Chase looked at Davenport scared out of his mind. Knowing where this might be going "Do it, NOW" Chase grabbed Davenport's belt and unbuckled it slowly "Take it off and throw it to the ground" Chase took off Davenport's belt and threw it the ground with his clothes

"Please don't" Chase begged

"Unbutton my pants. Do it slowly" Davenport whispered into Chase's ear. Chase began to shake a bit, scared of what his own father is making him do. Chase grabbed Davenport's pants and unbuttons them slowly "How do you feel Chase" Davenport asked "Yes you can answer"

"Why… do this… too your own… son" Chase asked

"Do you feel scared? Frighten by what will happen next"

"Yes" Chase stuttered

"Then I'm doing my job well" Davenport put the knife in his back pocket and buttoned his pants. He went and grabbed his belt and put it around his waist

"Are we done?" Chase asked

"Yeah were done for the day" Chase went to grab his clothes when Davenport grabbed his face and stared at him "Just a fair warning. Next time I may not stop" Davenport let go of his face went down to the lab. Chase stood there frozen in fear of what his father just said. He put his clothes back on and went back upstairs to find Adam still asleep. He sat on the bed looking at the ground trying to think of what happened

 _Why would Mr. Davenport take it this far. Out of all things he could of done and he did this, well almost did it. Would he have actually done it, does he hate me that much? Would he have actually molested his own son? I can't hide this anymore; I need to tell Adam all that has happened before it's too late_

* * *

Hours past and Adam layed there on the bed alone, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and found Chase gone

"Chase" he yelled. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in and found it empty "Chase" before Adam left he noticed a note on the mirror marked 'Adam'. He grabbed the note and read it silently.

 **Adam I'm sorry I had to do this to you but I can't stay with the family anymore. Things haven't been right lately and I'm scared there going to get worse. You probably think I'm talking about me harming myself. To tell you the truth I don't harm myself at all, I have never once had a thought. Here's the real truth…**

 **Mr. Davenport has been abusing me for the last few days. He's been using me to get his anger out over his stupid company. At first he was just yelling at me until he almost choked me out. After that he started to hit me and kick me and throw me to the ground. Then he started to use his belt to scar my back and chest. That's where those marks came from, they came from Mr. Davenport. He also locked me in the closet for the weekend with no food or water while you guys were gone.**

 **Last night he cut my arms, chest and cheeks then made it look like it was me who did it. He's been forcing me to lie to you guys and telling me to say it was Trent when really it was him the whole time. I wanted to tell you but I knew two things were going to happen. Mr. Davenport would find out I told and he would snap or you would break Davenport in half. So I decided to run away so nothing happens to me, if Davenport finds out I won't be there for him to torture me. I just wanted you to know I love you and thank for everything you did to help me. I hope I see you soon.**

 **Love Chase**

Adam felt a tear slip from his eye and land on the paper. He couldn't believe this whole time Davenport has been causing Chase pain right under his nose. He then knew what he needed to do. He needed to find Chase and hide this from Davenport. He then thought Chase could be anywhere and the only one who can find Chase is Davenport. He had to think of something, someone who could help him track down Chase. Then an idea popped in his head, he knew the exact man.

Adam exited the room and made his way downstairs. He found the house completely empty. He hid the note in his pocket and left the house. After about a half an hour walk Adam came upon some apartments. He took the stairs to the third floor and search for apartment number 3C. Once found he knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a minute no one answered. He constantly knocked on the door till he heard a voice

"I'm coming" Adam heard the locks click and door open "What" Adam looks and sees Douglas "Adam what are you doing here"

"I need your help"

 **Another chapter down. Wondered what's going to happen next. Find out next chapter. Review!**


	6. The Other Father

Anger Issues

 **I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

"I need your help" Adam said

"Come on in" Adam entered Douglas's apartment. Adam looks sees Chase sitting on Douglas's couch with a black bag

"CHASE" Adam rushed over and hugged his brother. Chase hugged back. After about a minute Adam broke the hug "I thought I lost you"

"Sorry I just needed to leave" Chase said

"I know"

"Now that we have that out of the way, can someone tell me what's going on" Douglas asked

"You didn't tell him" Adam asked

"No"

"Tell me what" Adam looked at Douglas then Chase

"Here" Adam pulled out Chase's note and handed it to Douglas

"What's this?" Douglas asked

"Just read it" Adam said. Adam and Chase stood there watching Douglas read the note. After about a minute Douglas placed the note on the counter and looked at Chase

"Come here" Douglas goes and gives Chase a hug "Were going to sort this out okay"

"Okay" Douglas broke the hug

"Go rest on my bed okay. I need to talk to Adam" Chase grabbed his bag and went to Douglas's room.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked

"Let me think. If we expose Donnie for what he's been doing were going to need proof" Adam and Douglas sat there thinking for a minute "I got it"

"What"

"If I can hack into Eddy's program I can look at the security footage through the past few days"

"I don't know"

"What's wrong?"

"Now that I think of it Eddy has been deactivated for the past couple of days. Davenport must have done to keep him and Chase's alone times a secret"

"Just because Eddy is offline doesn't mean the cameras were still recording. I just need to look in the program and find what I need. While I do that you stay here with Chase okay. Keep him safe"

"I will"

"I'll be right back" Douglas left through the front door. Adam made his way to Douglas's bedroom to find Chase lying on the bed. Adam sat down on the bed next to Chase staring at the ground in deep thought. He exhaled slowly trying to wrap his mind around all that has happened in the last few hours.

"Adam" Adam looks and sees Chase awake

"Sorry if I woke you Chase"

"You didn't wake me. I never fell asleep" Chase sat up

"Chase. Why didn't you tell any of us the moment he started to abuse you"

"I just thought it was a onetime thing but apparently I was wrong"

"Chase, can you tell me anything else he did to you that you didn't mention on the note" Chase held his head down trying to avoid the question "Chase, what else did he do"

"Earlier today he um" Chase took a minute to pause "He told me to… go to the living room… and take off me clothes"

"Then what" Adam asked

"He made me… take off his belt and" before Chase could finish he burst out into tears

"Chase did he" Adam said on the verge of crying

"No he didn't" Chase said "But he said… next time he… wouldn't stop" Adam pulled C has in for a hug "I'm so scared… of what he's… going to do"

"It's going… to be okay Chase… Douglas will know… what to do" Adam said

* * *

Douglas entered the house to find the living room empty. He made his way to the elevator. Once in the lab Douglas made his way to the cyber desk and checked Eddy's program

"Let's see here" Douglas went through the program until he found the security camera's "Let's see what really happened Donnie" Douglas pressed one of the files and a video of Davenport and Chase in the lab appeared on the screen "What the" he sees Chase on his knees shirtless with Davenport smacking his back with a belt "Oh my god" Douglas played through all the videos. He found a video of Davenport stuffing Chase in the coat closet for a weekend. "Donnie how could you" he clicked on the last file and found Chase and Davenport in the living room. He sees Chase take off all his clothes and Davenport pointing a knife at Chase's chest. He sees Chase take off Davenport's belt and unbutton his pants "SON OF A BITCH" Douglas yelled before turning off the video. Douglas downloaded a copy of the video then headed for the elevator. He made his way upstairs to find Tasha, Leo and Bree in the kitchen

"Hey Douglas" Tasha said

"Sorry Tasha can't talk right now" Douglas rushed to the door

"What's the big hurry" Leo asked

"You'll find out later" Douglas left through the front door. Tasha, Bree and Leo stood in the kitchen confused

* * *

Later that day Douglas walked through his front door to find his living room and kitchen empty

"Adam, Chase" he looks and sees Adam and Chase enter the living room

"What's wrong" Adam asked

"Come on I'm taking you guys home"

"Why?' Chase asked

"So Chase can get some clothes to bring back here"

"You mean"

"Until we can help Donnie I want you to stay here" Chase rushed over and hugged Douglas

"Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go get you some clothes" Douglas, Chase and Adam left the apartment

* * *

Douglas, Chase and Adam enter the house to find Tasha, Leo and Bree in the kitchen cooking.

"Chase got get your things. Adam go with him"

"Okay" Adam and Chase went to the elevator

"What's going on" Bree asked. Douglas looks and sees Davenport come down the stairs. Davenport soon notices Douglas

"What are you doing here Douglas" Davenport said

"You know why I'm here" Davenport and Douglas stared at each other for a straight five minutes

"Get out of my house" Davenport demanded

"I'm not leaving without Chase"

"You're not taking my son"

"You may have raised him Donnie. But he is technically my son. He's staying with me until you can get some help" Douglas shouted

"You're not taking him" Davenport demanded

"Yes I am"

"WHAT'S GOING ON" Bree shouted

"Tell them Donnie. Tell them the truth otherwise I will" Davenport stood there in silence

"Hello" Leo said "Explanation please"

"Here" Douglas threw Leo his phone "Click the video and find the truth" Tasha and Bree crowded around Leo watching the video. They see Davenport smacking Chase with his belt down in the lab. The video ended. Leo, Bree and Tasha stood there frozen looking at Davenport

"Donald" Tasha said

"How'd you get that" Davenport asked

"Just because Eddy is off doesn't mean the cameras are"

"Get out. Now"

"Not without Chase"

"Donald what's going on" Tasha asked "Is this real"

"Of course it's not" Davenport assured Tasha

"STOP LYING" Douglas yelled "Tell them the truth. Tell them what you tried to do to Chase while everyone was gone"

"What he tried to do" Bree asked

"Tell them how you threaten Chase with a knife. Tell them how you forced him to strip down naked right in front of him. Tell them how you forced him to unbutton your pants"

"DOUGLAS" Tasha yelled

"TELL THEM"

"Donald tell me this isn't true" Davenport looked at Tasha and the other's then back at Douglas

"It's true" he said

"WHAT" Tasha, Leo and Bree said at once

"You did what to my brother" Bree yelled "How could you" Bree walked over Davenport "Why would you" Davenport looked at Bree "Mr. Daven" Bree was interrupted with Davenport slapping her to the ground. Douglas tackled Davenport against the wall. Leo goes and helps Bree to her feet and checks her cheek

"You okay Bree" Leo asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"GET OFF ME" Davenport yelled

"What is wrong with you? This isn't the Donnie I know" Douglas yelled. Chase and Adam entered the living room confused by what they see

"Douglas" Chase said

"Adam hold him down" Adam goes over and holds Davenport against the wall

"What's going on" Adam asked

"Donnie hit Bree" Chase looks over and sees Bree's cheek red

"Bree" he rushes over and checks her "Bree are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay"

"Yeah" Bree embraces Chase in a hug

"LET ME GO" Davenport yelled

"Hold him" Douglas pulled out his phone and dialed a number

"Are you calling the cops" Tasha asked

"No I'm not. I'm calling a friend"

"Who" Leo asked

"Someone who can help Donnie"

"Adam let me go NOW" Davenport demanded

"No"

"Let me go"

"No way Mr. Davenport, not until we get you some help" Davenport thought quickly. He licked Adam's hand causing Adam to lose hold on him

"Ew"

"ADAM" Tasha yelled. Davenport rushed towards Chase and tackled him to the ground

"Get off me" Chase said. Davenport got to his feet with his arms around Chase's neck

"One move and I break his neck" Davenport said. Everyone stood frozen

"This isn't you Donald" Tasha said "He's your son"

"According to Douglas he isn't"

"Donnie, just calm down, you're not thinking straight" Davenport walked him and Chase into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer and placed it on Chase's chest

"Donnie"

"Shut up Douglas"

"He's your son Donnie, are you really going to kill him"

"Don't temped me"

"Douglas" Chase shouted

"SHUT UP"

"Mr. Davenport just stop" Bree shouted "Please stop"

"Why should I"

"Because you're our father, you raised us from when we were children. You would never hurt us"

"Don't do it Donnie" Davenport began to shake "Don't, just put the knife down and let go of Chase" Davenport slowly placed the knife on the kitchen counter "Good" Douglas said relieved "Now let go of Chase" Davenport slowly let go of Chase

"Come here Chase" Adam said. Chase made his way towards Adams. Douglas looks and sees Davenport looking at the knife

"Donnie" Davenport looks at Douglas then back at the knife "DONNIE NO" Davenport grabbed the knife and rushed at Chase. Adam pushed Chase to the ground. Chase looks and sees Douglas tackle Davenport to the ground. He then sees Adam on the ground holding his stomach

"ADAM" Chase gets to his feet and rushes to Adam. He sees the blood stain Adam's clothes and hands.

"Chase, Leo. Take him to the couch. Bree find me some towels" Tasha said. Leo and Chase lifted Adam off the ground and too the couch. Bree super speeded out of the room.

"Why Donnie huh, why do this to your own kids" Douglas began to hear whimper come from Davenport

"Lift his shirt" Tasha told. Chase lifted Adam's shirt and sees the stab wound

"Leo bandages now"

"On it mom" Leo rushed out of the room. Bree super speeded back to the room and gave Tasha the towel. Tasha puts pressure on the wound. Seconds later Leo came back with the bandages. Tasha grabbed the bandages and began to wrap Adam's wound.

"Sorry Donnie" Douglas said. He pinched a point on Davenport's neck causing him to go unconsciousness. He got off of Davenport and to his feet. "How is he" Douglas asked making his way to Tasha and the other's

"I was able to bandage him. He should be fine"

"His bionics should heal this in a day or two"

"What are we going to do about Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked

"I don't know Bree. I really don't know"

 **Sorry i had to end it there. i hoped you liked it. Review!**


	7. Family Struggle

Anger Issues

 **Alright everyone this is my second update today. I'm surprised i was able to do two updates in a day. The first update was a new story I published called "Problem" so you can go check that out and you can guess what the second update is. Yes this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **WARNING: There might be a trigger for some people. So if you can't handle it please don't read. My stories are not meant for encouragement.**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake and confusion!**

Douglas's POV:

It's been a week since everyone found out Donnie was abusing Chase. I've called an old friend from college to help Donnie. I just hope it works. I've had Chase stay with me at my apartment for the week trying to keep him away from Donnie. Adam offered to stay at the house to watch Donnie hoping he doesn't try anything with the others. I've given Leo temporary bionics for the time being in case we need him for missions or Donnie tries something while Adam's gone. I took over Davenport industries until Donnie feels like himself. I still can't believe Donnie would do something like this, not even I would go this far. I know I tried to enslave my kids and use them for world domination but I didn't try to molest them. I just hope he goes back to his normal self soon.

No POV:

Adam, Bree and Leo were in the school cafeteria for lunch waiting for Chase.

"Hey Bree what did you get on the history test" Leo asked

"I got a B of course. You"

"B" they all turn to face Adam

"Hey Adam what did you get on the history test" Leo asked

"Come on Leo we all know what Adam got" Bree said

"I got a C+" Adam said. Bree and Leo look at Adam shocked by his grade "What grade did you think I would get"

"I just thought in the past for not having good grades you would get well a D" Bree said

"Sorry to disappoint" Adam said "Has anyone seen Chase"

"He texted me and said he was going to be late. He had to do somethings"

"What things" Bree asked

"He wouldn't tell me"

"Maybe I should go find him" Adam said worried

"I say we just wait for him. Maybe it's something personal he doesn't want us to find out" Leo said. Adam tried his best to eat his food but he was worried about Chase.

Few minutes later Chase entered the cafeteria and sat in the chair next to Adam.

"Hey guys" Chase said.

"You okay Chase" Adam asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What took you so long" Bree asked

"I had to talk to the teacher about some work. Nothing big"

"Hey Chase I need to talk to you okay" Adam said

"Sure" Adam and Chase get up from the table and headed to the hallway. Leo and Bree looked at each other.

Chase followed Adam into the hall where it was just them two

"Alright Chase tell me what really happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know when you're lying. Tell me what kept you" Chase held the back of his neck "Chase what kept you"

"Alright" Chase exhaled slowly "I kind of bumped into Trent on the way here and he… he kind of forced me to go to the boys bathroom"

"Chase did he hurt you" Adam asked

"He just punched me a few times in the ribs and kicked my side. Nothing much, I'll be good in a few hours"

"Maybe I should have a talk with him"

"Adam we already discussed this. Rather you do something he won't stop"

"Chase"

"I'm fine okay, let's just go sit down and hang out with Bree and Leo. Until I have to go back to Douglas's"

"Okay" Chase and Adam went back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that day after school Chase headed to Douglas apartment. Bree and Leo started to head home with no Adam. Adam stood by his locker waiting for Trent to leave so they can 'talk'. Adam looks and sees Trent walking over to the front doors

"Hey Trent" Adam shouted. Trent looks and sees the oldest Davenport

"What" he shouted back

"Come here, I need to talk to you" Trent walked over

"What do you want?" Adam grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up into the air

"Why'd you bully Chase today?"

"What are you talking about" Trent said confused

"You know what I'm talking about, you forced Chase into the boys bathroom and hurt him. Why?"

"I didn't see him at all today, and when I did go to the bathroom I saw some blood in the sink. That's it I swear" Adam put Trent down "Freak" Trent said before running out of the school.

* * *

Minutes later Adam walked through the front door to find Bree and Leo on the couch watching TV. Tasha and Douglas in the kitchen

"Where were you mister" Tasha asked

"I was held up by a teacher. Where's Chase"

"He went to my place. I told him I didn't want him to come here today"

"Why?" they all heard a crash upstairs in one of the rooms. Douglas rushed upstairs with Adam and the others behind. He kicked the door down to find a young man on the ground with Davenport in the choke hold

"Calm down Donald" the man said

"Adam help him" Adam goes over and grabs Davenport and places him in a wooden chair. Davenport sat there arms crossed breathing heavily. Douglas helped the man up

"You okay Alex" Douglas asked the man

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What happened now?"

"Someone forgot to take their anger pills. So we were a little on edge today"

"I told you I don't need those pills" Davenport said

"After I told him too take them he attacked. You can see how that worked out"

"Tasha, Bree, Leo go back downstairs" Tasha, Leo and Bree did what they were told. Douglas walked over to Donnie and saw anger in his eyes "How many times Donnie. You need to take the pills"

"NO I DON'T"

"This is why you need the pills, your anger gets the best of you"

"We'll continue where we left off tomorrow. Okay Donald" Alex said

"Whatever" Douglas, Adam and Alex left Donald alone in his room. They soon made there way downstairs with the others

"You okay Alex" Douglas asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Tell me again how do you two know each other" Bree asked

"Like I said before. Alex and I met in college. We were best buds"

"Until you stole the girl I liked" Alex said

"It's not my fault she asked me out okay. I would have said no but then I would feel like a dick"

"If you would have said no then I would have asked Giselle out"

"After that little situation we didn't talk to each other"

"When was the last time you guys talked" Leo asked

"When I called him about Donnie"

"I came here because I wanted to help Donald for somethings he helped me with in college"

"Like what" Douglas asked

"Things you're not supposed to know about" Douglas rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag

"Well I'll be heading home"

"Hey Douglas"

"Yeah Adam"

"Is it okay if I stay the night?"

"Ask Alex he's in charge of Donnie. So he'll tell you if you can go or not"

"Can I go Alex" Adam asked.

"I'm staying the night so you can go" Adam got excited and grabbed his bag

"See you guys tomorrow" he said waving to his family. He and Douglas exited the house and entered the car.

"Is there any specific reason why you want to come besides checking on your brother?"

"I need to talk to him about something that happened at school. Nothing big"

"Okay" Douglas started the car and headed home

* * *

Twenty minutes later Douglas and Adam entered the apartment and found it empty.

"Alright I don't want it loud or anything okay"

"Okay" Adam went and entered Douglas's/Chase's room. He looks and sees Chase asleep on the bed "Hey Chase" Adam said shaking him a bit. Chase turned his head to look at Adam

"Hey Adam"

"Hey buddy"

"Are you staying the night?" Chase asked

"Yeah Alex said I could" Chase sat up and rubbed his eyes "Hey Chase"

"Yeah"

"Why were you late for lunch?" Adam asked

"I told you. Trent forced me into the boy's locker room. Nothing serious"

"Before you said it was the boys bathroom" Adam said

"I said locker room before"

"Strange" Adam said putting his thinking face on "I bumped into Trent on the way out of school and he said he ever saw you during lunch"

"He must be lying" Chase stuttered

"Chase" Chase looked at him "Why were you late to lunch"

"I don't want to talk about it okay"

"Chase"

"It's something personal okay. Just drop it okay"

"Chase I'm your big brother and I'm only looking out for you. Just tell me" Adam soon heard soft whimper. He sees tears in Chase's eyes "Chase, what's wrong" Chase pulled up his sleeve. Adam was frozen by the sight of Chase's arm. He wanted to cry but he knew he had be strong

"I cut okay" Chase said with a tear escaping his eye. Adam opened his mouth but nothing came out. He and Chase sat there for a minute before he broke the silence

"Why?" Adam asked

"I don't know why okay. Ever since Davenport was expose I just have been feeling bad about myself for some reason and I get thoughts to you know… cut and I just" Chase stopped to breathe "I can't stop" Adam goes and hugs Chase "I don't know what's wrong with me?" Chase said sobbing into Adam's shoulder

"It's okay Chase, we'll figure this out okay" Adam said before rubbing his back and comforting him.

 **Another chapter down. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review.**

 **Also my new story "Problem" is out. So you can go check it if you want and see you next chapter!**


	8. Monster

Anger Issues

 **Hello everyone I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I have had a lot of things to do and a little bit of writers block. But i am back with a brand new chapter and a brand new story called "Love" so you can go check that out when you can.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL ACTIVITY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING SEXUAL YOU CAN JUST SKIP THE PART. (MOLESTING INVOLVED)**

 **Apologizes for any grammar mistake, confusion and punctuation**

It's been yet another week. Davenport has improved somewhat with the help of Alex. Douglas decided to let Chase move back home with the family. Only thing different is that Davenport isn't allowed in the lab or in the same room with Chase, as long as someone else is in the same room with them. Other than that things are about the same.

It was Saturday afternoon, Alex and Davenport were upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms 'talking'. Chase and Leo were on the couch watching TV. Tasha dragged Douglas, Adam and Bree to the store.

"How you feeling today Chase" Leo asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking"

"Your welcome" Leo gets up and heads to the kitchen

"So Leo"

"Yeah"

"How has Davenport been for the past week"

"He still gets mad, but not as much as he used too"

"Do you think he hates me?" Leo turns around to face Chase

"Why would you think that?"

"You know why I would think that. After all the stuff he did. Hitting me with his belt to locking me in a coat closet then cutting my arms" Leo walks over and sits next to Chase

"Davenport doesn't hate you okay. He loves you"

"Then why did he do it?"

"For the smartest kid in the world, you sure don't know much"

"Leo"

"I'm just messing with you"

"There has to be a reason why he did it to me? Maybe it was something I did?"

"Chase you're over thinking this. Big D just isn't well right now. He's going through some things that would drive a man crazy"

"I just don't know Leo. I feel like it's my fault"

"Well don't because it's not your fault. Now let's sit down and watch some nice calm TV" they both turn their focus to the TV and watch the cartoon. Minutes later they heard a door slam come from upstairs. They look and see Alex come down the stairs and into the kitchen "Everything okay Alex"

"Yeah everything is fine. I had to give Donald another special shot. He'll be asleep for the next hour or two"

"Can I go see him?" Leo and Alex look at Chase

"Chase" Alex started "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Please, I want to go see him. It's been a while since we've been face to face"

"I don't know"

"Please" Chase begged "Like you said, he's asleep for the next couple of hours" Alex thought for the moment

"Fine you can go" Chase got a smile on his face "But Leo has to go with you"

"That's alright, let's go Leo" Chase made his way to the stairs. Leo passed by Alex

"Watch him" Alex whispered into Leo's ear as he passed

"Got it" Leo whispered back. Alex watches as Chase and Leo rush upstairs to Davenport's room.

"Be safe" Alex said softly

* * *

Chase and Leo open Davenport's door quietly. They both poke there heads in and see Davenport on the bed sleeping. They quietly open the door wide enough for both of them to get in. They tip toe to Davenport's bed. Chase sits in the chair next to the bed and looks at Davenport

"Hey Leo"

"Yeah Chase"

"Can you leave me alone with my father?"

"Sorry but Alex told me not too"

"Please Leo; I just want to be alone with him"

"Chase"

"Please" Chase begged

"Fine but only for five minutes" Leo quietly walked out of the room and into the hallway. Chase got up and shut the door. He then walked back over to the chair

"Hi Mr. Davenport" Chase said "I know your sleeping but I at least wanted to ask you this in your presence" Chase took a deep breathe "I just wanted to ask why you did it? Why did you hurt me like you did? Did I do something wrong or is it that you hate me? I know you can't respond but if there is a chance you can hear me, please tell Alex so he can tell me. I need to know" Chase took another breathe "Love you dad" Chase gave him a kiss on the cheek then left the room. He entered the hallway and closes the door quietly. He looks at the door one more time before heading downstairs.

Once at the bottom of the steps; he sees Leo and Alex sitting on the couch. Alex and Leo soon notice Chase

"Everything okay Chase" Alex asked

"Not as okay as I want it to be. I'm going to go take a little nap down in the lab" Chase heads to the elevator

* * *

The next day came quick; it was Saturday so Leo's gone out with Janelle and Bree was with Owen. Tasha had to work while Alex and Davenport were doing there session. While Chase and Adam were in the lab

Adam was in his capsule sleeping while Chase was on the cyber desk. Alex entered the lab

"Hey Chase"

"Yeah Alex"

"I need to go run some errands real quick okay. Your dads asleep upstairs in his room, you going to be okay or do you want me to stay here until Bree or Tasha get home"

"I'll be fine Alex. I'm just going to stay in the lab"

"You sure"

"Just go, if things go bad Adam's here"

"Okay but call me or Douglas if anything happens"

"Alright" Alex rushes out of the lab. Chase continues to mess around on the cyber desk

"Maybe if I text Bree she'll bring me something from the mall" Chase said to himself. He reaches in his pocket for his phone when he realizes it's gone. He then remembers he left it on the couch upstairs. He gets out from his seat and heads to the elevator.

Minutes later he exits the elevator and heads to the living room couch in search of his phone. He reaches inside the cushions and flips them over but no phone. He gets on the ground and searches under the couch until he felt a flat squared object. He grabs the object and pulls it out from under the couch; seeing it's his phone.

"Find what you're looking for?" a voice asked. Chase froze in his spot. His hands went numb along with his legs. His phone slipped out of his hands and dropped to the floor. Chase felt his heart rate speed up and the sweat begin to form on his face. He felt scared to turn around but knew he had to at some point. He turned around slowly and met eyes with his father

"M-Mr. D-davenport" Chase stuttered "I-I thought y-you were a-asleep"

"I got thirsty and woke up for a glass of water"

"Well I got homework to do" Chase said speed walking to the elevator

"Now hold on" Davenport said placing his hand on Chase's shoulder stopping him in his tracks. Chase froze with fear at the slightest touch of Davenport "Where is everyone"

"Tasha's working, Leo's with Janelle, Bree's with Owen, Douglas is at his apartment and Alex had to run some errands"

"So no one's home" Davenport asked

"Adam's down in the lab taking a nap" Chase said quickly

"EDDY!" Davenport yelled

"Douglas took Eddy offline so he can update him. Trying to give him a better personality"

"How unfortunate"

"Why?" Chase asked scared

"They should have learned not to leave you unwatched" Davenport uses his right arm too wrap around Chase's neck and uses his left hand to cover Chase's mouth "I've been waiting for this, for a long time" Chase struggles to get free but found it difficult "Now let's go up to the bedroom and have some fun" Davenport whispered into Chase's ear. Davenport drags Chase to the stairs chuckling softly. Chase did everything he could. He licked Davenport's hand hoping he would let go in disgust. He scratched Davenports arms, tried to use his legs to trip Davenport but none of it worked. Before Chase knew it he was thrown to the ground in Davenport's room. He looked up and sees Davenport locking the door. Chase got up as fast he could and backed away from Davenport

"I don't want to hurt you Mr. Davenport"

"How are you going to hurt me?"

"I know martial arts remember"

"Who do you think taught them to you?"

"I have my bionics"

"You wouldn't' dare hurt your own dad with your bionics. You don't have the guts" Mr. Davenport was right. Chase didn't want to hurt his father, he couldn't use his bionic. "Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way" Davenport asked

"STAY AWAY" Chase yelled

"The hard way it is then"

"ADAM" Chase screamed at the top of his lungs. Davenport muffled Chase's scream

"That's it" he threw Chase onto the bed. He jumped on top of Chase and pinned him onto the mattress

"Don't Mr. Davenport I'm your son. You wouldn't do this to your own son would you?"

"Let's agree to disagree" Chase used every bit of his strength to break Davenport's grip but it was no use. "Stop struggling" Davenport yelled

"GET OFF OF ME"

"That's it" Davenport uses his free hand to grab a shot from the table next to his bed "This will calm you down a bit" Davenport gave Chase the shot. Chase screamed from the pain for a second before feeling droopy. Davenport threw the shot on the ground and sees Chase staring at the ceiling "Just relax buddy"

"Stop" Chase said softly

"Not this time" Davenport slowly pulled down Chase's sweats and threw them to the ground

"Stop" Chase said softly trying to push Davenport off some more

"There's no point Chase, your mine now" Davenport whispered into Chase's ear. Davenport unbuttons his pants. He flipped Chase over to his stomach. Chase tried to use his arms to push himself up from the bed but Davenport put all his weight on him, allowing him no movement "You're going nowhere" Davenport pulled off Chase's boxers and threw them with his sweats

"Stop" Chase whimpered

"Can't stop now" Davenport pulled his pants down to his ankles, along with his underwear.

"Please don't do this" Chase said with tears in his eyes

"Sorry Chase" Davenport slowly moved in, while Chase whimpered slowly with tears falling down his face.

* * *

Adam awoke in his capsule. He rubbed his eyes and yawned for a minute before looking around the lab and seeing it empty. He exited his capsule and checked his phone and found a message from Alex.

 **Had to go run some errands, you and Chase are the only ones at the house besides Davenport. Make sure Chase stays in the lab until I get back. Leo and the others will be home soon. Thanks**

Adam looks around the lab and finds no Chase

"Chase" Adam yells "Chase, where are you?" Adam soon thought where he could be "Shit" he said before rushing to the elevator.

Once out of the elevator and into the living room. He looked around trying to find his brother

"CHASE" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs. Adam soon noticed Chase's phone on the ground in front of the sofa. He picked it up and noticed a crack in the side. He then began to get worried "CHASE" he rushed to the stairs "No, no, no, no" Adam said repeatedly running upstairs to Davenport's room. He tries to open the door but found it locked "DAVENPORT" Adam yelled "LET ME IN" he heard noises come from inside but no words "THAT'S IT'S" Adam used his super strength to knock down the door. He enters the bedroom and he froze in his spot. His heart stopped for a second and his body went numb. He felt the tears begin to form in his eyes. He sees Chase on the bed lying on his stomach naked. He heard Chase whimper softly and shake a bit. He then sees Davenport on the floor next to the bed panting, trying to catch his breath. That's when he lost it, he knew what Davenport did and he wanted to kill his father

Adam rushed over to Davenport and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up in the air.

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT" Adam threw Davenport out the room and into the hallway. Davenport got to his feet only to be grabbed by Adam again and thrown against the wall. "WHY DID YOU DO IT? HE WAS MY BROTHER, HE WAS YOUR OWN SON" Davenport tried to break Adam's grip but it was no use "I should kill you right now for what you did and I wouldn't feel any regret" Adam tighten his grip and sees Davenport's face turning purple "You deserve this" Davenport gasped for his last breath when Adam let go. He fell to the ground coughing and holding his throat. Adam squatted down and was face to face with Davenport "You're going to live with this regret for the rest of your life, but a fair warning. Touch Chase again and I won't stop next time, dad" Adam got to his feet and headed back to the room. He sees Chase on the bed still whimpering and shaking. Adam sat next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Chase looked to see who it was, afraid it was Davenport "It's me Chase" Chase sat up and hugged Adam, crying in his chest

"Why did he do it? Why?" Adam rubbed Chase's back "Why?"

"I don't know Chase but everything will be alright. I'm here for you; I won't leave your side"

"Thank you" Chase whispered before crying again

 **I couldn't think of another way to end it. I hoped you guys/gals enjoyed it and find out what happens to Davenport in the next chapter.**

 **Also my new story "Love" is out so you guys can go check that out if you like. REVIEW!  
**


	9. Recovery Part I

Anger Issues

 **Hello everyone and i am back once more with another chapter. Before you start reading i would like to thank you all for all your reviews. I'm quiet surprise so many of you love the story. Anyways here it is and i hope you enjoy.**

 **Apologies for any grammar mistake, confusion and punctuation**

Alex walked in through the front door with a box in his hands. He walked over to the kitchen counter and places the box down. He then made his way to the elevator and headed down to the lab. He entered the lab seconds later to find it empty, no sign of Adam or Chase. He got worried hoping the worse hasn't happened. He quickly made his way back to the elevator.

Once in the living room, Alex rushed upstairs. Once at the top he found Donald on the hallway floor completely naked. He went over and felt Donald's pulse, relieved he's still breathing. He noticed his room open and two bodies sleeping on the bed. He walked in slowly and quietly trying not the wake the unknown people. Alex soon reached the bed and found Chase shaking a bit under the covers. He then noticed Adam's arms wrapped around Chase's waist pulling him close to him. Alex was a bit confused by what's going on but he knows for sure Adam would know. Alex reached for Adam's shoulder to wake him up. Alex placed his hand on Adam but would soon regret it. The moment his finger touched Adam's shoulder, Adam's eyes jolted open. He used his left arm to pull Chase closer to him and used his right hand to grab Alex's hand and used his super strength to squeeze. Alex heard the crack of his left hand breaking and it continued to get worse with Adam continuing to crush. Alex screamed a little making Adam realize it wasn't Davenport. Adam let go and Alex grabbed his left hand massaging it hoping the pain goes away.

Five minutes later Alex sat at the end of the bed wrapping his broken left hand.

"Sorry I broke your hand Alex" Adam said apologizing

"Not to worry. You were just protecting your little bother" Alex finished wrapping his hand "So what exactly happened" Alex asked

"I woke up in my capsule and found the lab empty. I got worried and went to the living room and found Chase's phone cracked. I then knew something bad happened. I rushed up here to Mr. Davenport's room and" Adam stopped mid-sentence. Alex noticed Adam staring at Chase for a couple of seconds. "And I found" Adam's voice began to crack "I found Chase up here" Adam let the tears roll down his face "I found Chase up here, molested by our own father" Alex was breathless, he had no words. A quick minute of silence passed before anyone spoke

"How long ago did this happen?" Alex asked

"I'd say a half an hour ago" Adam responded

"Okay" Alex got up and approached the door

"What are you doing" Adam asked

"I'm going to put Donald in one of the far rooms and lock the door. Then I'm going to call Douglas and tell him what happened. I'm going to ask him to come down here and check up on Chase, encase Donald hurt him badly"

"Okay"

An hour passed and Alex came downstairs to the quiet living room. He looked around the living room trying to find Chase's phone. He found it on the ground next to the sofa. He picked it up and checked the screen to see it cracked. Alex sighed loudly just thinking about the situation. He soon heard the front door open. He turned seeing Douglas closing the door

"Where is he?" Douglas asked concerned

Seconds later Douglas and Alex entered the room Adam and Chase were laying in.

"How is he" Douglas asked Adam

"He's still shaking"

"I need him to wake up to see if anything hurts"

"I got it" Adam shook Chase lightly "Hey Chase, time to wake up" Chase slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to see Adam still next to him

"A-Adam" Chase said softly

"Douglas and Alex are here to check up on you" Chase looks and sees Douglas at the end of the bed and Alex standing at the door

"W-what are they going to do" Chase asked worried

"Calm down Chase" Douglas said

"Don't touch me" Chase said holding onto Adam

"Chase, Douglas isn't going to hurt you" Adam assured him

"It's okay Adam" Douglas told "Usual when something like this happens, people have trust issues"

"So why is he not afraid of me?"

"You comfort him in a hard time and he trusts you. You're like his guardian"

"So if he's afraid of us, how can we check him" Alex says

"We simple ask him with no physical contact. That seems like the best solution right now" Douglas said

"Hey Chase" Adam said trying to calm him down "Look at me buddy" Chase takes eyes off of Douglas and looks at Adam "Douglas and Alex are not going to touch you okay. Douglas is going to simply ask you a question and all what you have to do is answer okay"

"Adam I-"

"I'll be right here okay. I will not leave your side until you feel safe again. Got it" Chase looks at Douglas then to Alex, then he look backs at Douglas then to Adam "Okay, you're going to be safe" Chase found the courage to agree with Adam and answer Douglas's question

"Alex can you go check on Donnie" Douglas asked

"Yeah, I'll be back" Alex leaves the room

"Hey Chase" Chase looks at Douglas, nervous onto what the question is "Are you hurt in anyway" Chase was confused by the question "Did Donnie hurt you in anyway. Did he grab your throat, choke you or worse" Chase took a minute to think about what all Davenport did to him. He couldn't remember much with the shot Davenport injected him with. He did remember being choked and few a slaps

"H-he might of slapped me across the f-face when he I tried to resist"

"Anything else" Douglas asked concerned again

"He did c-choke me and my throat hurts" Chase said softly

"Is it hard to speak?" Adam asked. Chase nodded "Do you want Douglas to check it" Chase looked at Adam then to Douglas, almost scared "He's not going to hurt you Chase. He just wants to make sure you alright"

"No big deal Adam, if he doesn't want me to check him physically it's fine" Douglas suggested

"Chase" Adam said waiting for an answer. Chase looked at Adam then to Douglas again. Chase knows Douglas won't hurt him. I mean in the past he let Chase stay at the apartment to make sure Davenport can't abuse him anymore more. But something is making him scared of everyone but Adam. He doesn't' know why "Yes or no Chase" Adam asked politely Chase then looked at Douglas. He nodded in agreement

"You sure" Douglas asked concerned

"Yeah" Chase croaked. Douglas moved up the bed until he was sitting next to Chase

"Now if you get really uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop okay" Chase nodded in agreement. Douglas placed both of his index figures on Chase's neck. Chase flinched at first and grabbed onto Adam's shirt

"It's okay Chase" Adam assured him. Douglas felt around Chase's neck seeing the bruises.

"It seems to me that your vocal cords are a little swollen"

"That means" Adam asked confused

"Means, it's harder for him to talk; with his bionics they'll be fine in a couple of days. He just needs to drink some water every now and then so his cords don't dry up"

"Hear that Chase"

"Y-yes" Chase spoke

"Try not to speak as much too, try to use small words" Chase nodded in agreement

"So is that all?" Adam asked

"Does anything else hurt Chase" Douglas asked. Chase took another minute to remember what Davenport did to him but he can't remember anything else

"Y-yes" Chase croaked again

"What?" Douglas asked. Chase groaned in pain

"What's wrong Chase" Adam asked worried

"S-sore" Chase said

"Oh I know" Douglas said

"What's sore" Adam asked. Douglas tried his best to point out the soreness of Chase. After about a minute Adam soon catches on "Oh"

"How bad does it hurt" Douglas asked.

"A lot" Chase says

"Do you want Douglas to check it?" Adam asked. Chase looked at Adam then to Douglas then back to Adam

"W-will he h-hurt me"

"No he won't" Chase looked at Douglas again wondering

"F-fine" Chase said cuddling up to Adam some more

"You sure Chase" Douglas asked

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll be right back" Douglas got up and left the room for a minute

"A-Adam"

"Try not to talk so much okay"

"I'm scared"

"Don't be scared Chase, Douglas isn't going to hurt you. He just wants to make sure you're going to be fine"

"I'm not s-scared of Douglas"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm s-scared of D-Davenport. What if h-he tries to h-hurt me again?"

"I won't let that happen Chase, I'm staying here with you until you feel safe. I won't let him lay another finger on you. Okay"

"I am safe" Adam couldn't help but smile "I feel s-safe with you" Douglas comes back into the room with a plastic glove and a bottle

"What's the bottle for?" Adam asked

"It's a serum I made to help heal wounds just in case he's actually hurt down there" Douglas squats down to Chase's level

 **Warning: This part does involve the anus and minor details. So if you feel uncomfortable in anyway about the butt, you may skip if you want. (You have been warned).**

"You ready Chase?" Adam asked

"No but g-go ahead" Chase said grabbing onto Adam's shirt

"Now if you want me to stop at any point just tell me and I will stop" Chase just nodded "Okay here we go" Douglas pulled up the blanket covering Chase's entrance

"Just relax Chase" Adam said calming him down. Douglas began to check his son's anus for any injury. Chase felt the sting of his anus stretching and dug his face into Adam's chest. "Just relax buddy" Adam said rubbing his back. Douglas found Chase's anus a little red, after a couple of more seconds examining it he found Chase's anus was stretch to fast, some of his skin ripped and began to bleed

"Okay, I see the problem" Douglas said getting his serum

"What's wrong" Adam asked

"His anus is of course red and sore but it stretch so much that some of the skin ripped"

"Meaning"

"He's bleeding"

"What?"

"Don't worry my serum will stop the bleeding and heal the ripped skin" Douglas poured some serum on his hand with the plastic glove "Chase, I need to put this serum on your ripped skin okay but at first it's going to burn, but you need this in order to heal"

"You ready Chase" Chase nodded no "Chase"

"J-just do it b-before I change my m-mind" Chase said scared

"Go ahead" Douglas began to place the serum on the wounds. Chase's grip on Adam's shirt tightens. "It's okay Chasey" Chase dug his head into Adam's chest crying as soft as he can

"Almost done" Douglas said

"P-please stop" Chase asked

"It's almost over buddy. Just a couple of more seconds"

"Please" Chase begged

"There" Douglas said getting to his feet. Chase began to calm and loosen his grip on Adam's shirt.

"See Chase, now it's over" Adam said rubbing his back

"The serum should stop the bleeding and heal the ripped skin an hour or two. The soreness will heal on its own but if he ever needs to go number two. He better prepare for war"

"T-thanks Douglas" Chase said softly

"I'll be downstairs if you need me okay" Adam nodded in agreement. Douglas leaves the room and leaves the door cracked. He makes his way down the hallway to the room Davenport is in. He enters softly seeing Donald on the bed with sweats on unconscious and Alex in the bathroom washing his hands

"How is he" Douglas asked

"He's fine; his throat is bruised along with his vocal cords. I looked at the recording from Eddy's program"

"And"

"Adam nearly killed him. If he choked Donald for another second or two he wouldn't be here breathing"

"Do you blame Adam? I would have done the same if I was in his shoes"

"How's Chase"

"He's fine; I gave him some of my serum"

"What do we do now? What do we do with him?"

"We'll have to think for something for the meantime. I'll call Tasha and tell her what happened" Douglas heads out into the hallway "Oh and switch the locks"

"What do you mean" Alex asked

"Switch the lock handles so the lock is on the outside. I don't want him leaving this room unless we say so"

"On it"

* * *

Adam and Chase continued to lie in the bed

"How you feeling Chase"

"I'm f-feeling fine, it f-feels a lot better"

"Just try to get more sleep okay"

"Okay" Chase rested his head on Adam's chest and closed his eyes.

Adam couldn't help but feel so bad for Chase _. Pour little Chasey abused and molested, no kid should ever have to go through that. If Davenport put's another finger on him I'm going to kill him. I will grab him by his neck and snap it. I won't hesitate like last time. He barely got lucky last time, but he's run out of chances._

 **Alright everyone another chapter down. I hoped you enjoyed it and find out what happens to Chase, Adam and Davenport in the next chapter. Review!?**


	10. Recovery Part II

Anger Issues

 **Hello everyone, jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter for you. Just a quick update on things. Sorry for the long awaited update, most of my time has been spent for a new story i'm working on, which will be posted when I finish a couple of stories i have now. Anyways, enough about the future, here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Apologies for any grammar mistake, confusion and punctuation**

An hour passed since Adam and Chase fell asleep. Douglas sat on the living room couch, browsing through the TV stations waiting for Tasha, Leo and Bree to get home. Alex was in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. Douglas sighed loudly and got up and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. He opened the fridge and felt the cold air hit his face. He looked in and found either Pepsi or water. Douglas took a second to choose decided which one to pick. He went to grab the water bottle but his sweet tooth got to him. He reached for the Pepsi and grasped the cold can. He closed the fridge feeling the heat on his face. He opened the can, hearing the clicking noise and the fizzing of the pop. He took a small drink, feeling the cold liquid flow down his throat into his stomach. Douglas smiled at the coldness and flavor. He looked over and saw Alex still talking on the phone, over hearing the conversation

"Yes I know hon. I'll try to be home soon but the situation it worse than I thought. I might be here for another couple of months" Douglas could barely hear the voice from the other side of the phone "I know I miss you two, but I need to be here to help this kid. I promise the moment I catch a break I'll come back home and visit you. I got to go okay, love you" Alex hung up the phone and placed it on the counter

"Everything going alright with the Mrs." Douglas asked taking a drink of his soda

"He's not happy" Douglas began to gag on his cold drink. He rushed over to the sink and spat it down the drown, trying to catch his breath. After a second of trying to get himself together, Douglas stood up right facing Alex "You okay" Alex asked

"Yeah, I was just surprised" Douglas said trying to act normal

"Surprised by what"

"That you liked boys" Douglas said, nervous for bringing up the conversation

"You didn't know" Douglas nodded "After You and Giselle went out a guy asked me out and I took his offer. It was like the same just with a boy, we hit it off and we've been together ever since. I still like girls, I just prefer guys"

"Well congratulations, you guys married"

"Yeah you should know. We invited you to the wedding"

"Oh yeah, during that time I was going through a phase. Not going into detail about it"

"Okay" the front door swung open and Bree entered the house. Douglas and Alex could tell two things. She was furious and worried at the same time

"Where's Chase" she asked concerned. Douglas and Alex pointed upstairs; Bree super sped to her brother in mere seconds. A couple of seconds later Tasha and Leo entered the house

"Tell me what happened" Tasha asked

* * *

Bree stopped in front the door; she was nervous yet worried to see Chase. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She found her younger brother Chase lying on top of her big brother Adam. She walked over to the bed and sat next to them. She nudged Adam waking him up; he lifted his head seeing Bree. He couldn't help but smile

"Hey Bree" Adam whispered, not waking Chase

"How is he?" she asked, going straight to the question

"He seems fine right now, he just needs to rest. He had a rough day" Bree was furious with the situation. Davenport molested Chase, no molested is too nice of a word, he raped Chase. Adam could see the anger on her face. She sat up from the bed, preparing to head to Davenports room and beat the living crap out of him. Before she could go, Adam grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks. She looked down at Adam, hoping he let's go and lets her do this. They stared at each other, almost reading each other's mind. Bree took a deep breathe accepting defeat. Adam let go of her hand, while she sat down next to him again. Bree looked at Chase, feeling nothing but sorrow for him. She placed her hand on his face, feeling his warmth. She couldn't believe how far Davenport went. If this was some stranger things wouldn't be bad but Davenport, their own father. Bree knows Davenport isn't actually there father but he raised them from birth and he is there real uncle. They do have some blood and it just disgusts her. She felt an hand on her shoulder, she looked at Adam seeing him smile "Don't worry Bree, he's fine now" Bree could only smile back. Adam groaned a bit, trying to move without waking Chase

"You okay" she asked

"Yeah, I'm just hungry and need to go to the bathroom" Bree knew this was the perfect opportunity to be alone with her little brother. They could have a brother and sister talk, she couldn't remember the last time they had one.

"Go eat and pee. I can watch him"

"You sure" Adam asked

"Yeah, you deserve a break. I got him"

"Thanks Bree" Adam shook Chase a bit. He opened his eyes and lifted his head seeing Adam "Hey buddy" Adam said, greeting him

"Hey Adam" Chase mumbled

"Bree's going to watch you while I get something to eat and pee. Is that okay" Chase looked at Bree, seeing her dressed up knowing she's back from the mall. He brought his eyes back to Adam. Chase was speechless, he knew Bree won't hurt him. There brother and sister, she wouldn't do a thing like that. Something, just something made him afraid. He wanted to hug Bree yet at the same time freak out and get away from her. He had to sum up all his courage and accept the offer "Chase" Adam said

"Yeah, that's fine" Chase said. Bree and Adam could hear the fear in his voice. Adam sat him and Chase up; Chase laid on the other side of the bed, while Adam got to his feet.

"I'll be up here to watch him in an hour" Adam assured her

"Take your time, we'll be fine" Adam left for the door. Bree looked and saw Chase watching Adam leave. Once Adam was out sight, Chase looked towards the wall ignoring Bree. She sat on the bed next to him, trying to start up a conversation "Hey, Chase" she said, getting his attention. He turned around to face her, seeing her smile with the red lipstick "You doing okay" she asked

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking" he turned back over, looking at the wall. Bree sighed, trying to think of something to say. She wanted to talk to him, hug him even but, she knew he wouldn't let her. She had to go for it; just a little hug won't hurt, right? Then again if she does try he might freak out, getting everyone's attention. Should she take the risk and hug him, or leave him alone until Adam got back. She took a minute deciding what to do, hug or no hug. Such small choses could have big consequences. She came to a decision minutes later, deciding to hug him, hoping thinks don't blow out of proportion. She slid close to Chase as slow as she could, hoping he didn't feel her presence getting closer. She could hear his soft breathing. She wrapped her arm around his chest, pulling him in closely. Before she knew it, Chase turned his body around facing her. She closed her eyes ready to pull back, expecting Chase to scream bloody murder but he didn't. She opened her eyes seeing Chase cuddling up to her "Thanks Bree" Chase said, cuddling up to her some more. Once Bree knew what the situation was, she put a smile on her face. She held her brother close, knowing it's been a long time since they had a bonding session. She used her free hand to mess with his hair.

* * *

Tasha, Alex and Douglas were all in the kitchen, talking about what they should do with Davenport.

"I can't believe Donald, this isn't the man I married" Tasha said, crossing her arms

"Trust me Tasha, I know how you feel. This isn't the Donnie I grew up with. I don't know what could have happened to him" Douglas said

"So what's the plan" Alex asked "What are we going to do with him. We can't keep him here and we can't involve the police. If they get involved his whole company will be in jeopardy" Alex said. Douglas took a second to think. If Donnie was to stay here, someone would have to keep an eye on either Chase or him at all times. If they wanted Donnie out of the house, where would they put him? What to do?

"I don't know, but if he stays here, we keep Chase and the others away from him" Tasha said

"Trust us Tasha, we know" Alex said

"We have to get him out of the house" Douglas said "He can't be under the same roof with Chase; we need to get him out"

"Where would he go" Tasha asked. Douglas didn't think that far a head. Where would they put Donnie? They would have to put him somewhere far so he doesn't make his way back here. The only place Douglas could think of is his apartment, but if Donnie sneaks out he could make his way here. He needs somewhere far, really far

"He can come with me" Tasha and Douglas turn to Alex "I can take him back with me when I head home"

"Where do you live exactly" Tasha asked

"I live in Minnesota, when I go back and visit I can take Donald with me"

"Are you sure you can handle him alone, what if he grabs a weapon and tries to kill you" Douglas suggested

"Not to worry Douglas, I'll be fine"

"No one's there to protect you" Tasha said

"Not true, I do have my husband"

"How exactly is he going to protect you?"

"Apparently you don't know much about Deon. He's a police man, he handle's guys like these everyday" the room was silent for a second. Alex gave Tasha and Douglas time to think

"I don't know" Tasha said

"Trust me Tasha; he'll be fine and so will I. A couple of months away from here and in Minnesota will do him so good" Tasha thought about for a minute. She knew she needed to get Donald out of the house. She knew this might be good for him, possible make him go back to normal. She's loves Donald so much but she loves the kids more, if this is the only way to protect them, then she needed to say yes

"Fine, take him it Minnesota. You might be right; this could do him so good"

"I'll call Deon and arrange plans" Deon takes out his phone from his pocket and speed dials Deon. Douglas went up to Tasha, seeing the sadness on her face

"Don't worry Tasha, we'll get through this"

* * *

The next day came quick. Alex was out in front of his car placing his and Donnie's bags in the car. He took a glimpse at Donnie, who's in the back seat, still knocked out from Adam yesterday. He shut the trunk and waited for Douglas and the others. Douglas exited the house with Tasha behind him; following Tasha was Adam, Bree and Leo

"Alright, I'm off. I'll see you guys in six month's" Alex said opening the driver door

"Please take care of him" Tasha asked, worried

"I got him Tasha" Alex entered the car and shut the door. Adam and Bree approached Davenport's window, seeing him still asleep. It was hard for them to look at him, after what he did to Chase, they knew they couldn't forgive, even if he went back to his normal self. Bree looked away from the window and headed inside, Adam stood there and stared at his feet, waiting for the car to drive off. He saw the shadow of the car move away from his feet and the noise of the engine disappearing. Once he couldn't hear it anymore, he headed inside the house. Tasha and Douglas looked at each other, knowing the next six months are going to be hard. They headed inside and found Leo on the couch on his phone

"Where are they" Douglas asked

"Bree's down in the lab and Adam went upstairs" Tasha and Douglas looked at each other again

"I'll make breakfast" Tasha said, heading into the kitchen

"I'll help" Douglas offered and followed her.

Upstairs:

Chase stood at the window of his room, seeing the city view. He sighed deeply, waiting for either Adam or Bree to come in. He heard the door open, he turned around seeing Adam enter the room, his hand in fist form

"You okay Adam" Chase asked, concerned. Adam didn't answer, Chase new he was furious and angry at Davenport. Even with him gone the thought of Davenport fueled his rage. Chase knew his brother was protecting him but he hate seeing him like this, he had to do something. Adam was to focus on anger and hatred, he didn't notice Chase walk up to him and hug him hard. Once Adam felt the love of his younger brother he calmed, his hands went back to normal and his breathing eased. He hugged Chase back, rubbing his back and hair. For once Chase is confronting him, it was strange for him but he liked it. Chase may have been through a lot but he still found a way to make Adam smile and happy. Hopefully when they see Davenport again, he'll be different and back to normal.

 **There you guy's have it. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**


	11. The Call

Anger Issues

 **Jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter for you. Some of you PM'd me to update so here it is. Sorry for the long wait I have been working on some new stories. One of them was posted today. It is called "Elite Love" so if you want, you can go check that out. Other than that, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Apologies for any grammar mistake, confusion, and punctuation**

Douglas's POV:

It's been four months since Alex took Donnie with him to Minnesota, and I got to tell you, things have improved a lot. The kids have been doing well, especially Chase. Tasha's actually moving up in her career and Davenport industries are back to 100% percent. I've been having talks with Chase, ever since Donnie left, just in case he wants someone to talk to. He seems fine enough, so I just let him go on about his business. Now things are pretty much back to normal, well our normal.

I walk into the living room and see Tasha and Bree watching some cheesy love story. I decided to ignore them and head upstairs and see what the boys are doing. I reached the top steps and head down the hallway. I stop in front of a door and knock on it. I waited patiently, till I hear the lock clicks and see the door swing open. I see Chase at the door with Adam and Leo on his bed, playing games.

"Hey Douglas" he greeted

"Hey, Chase" I stop for a second and point at the door knob "Why was the door lock?" I asked

"Force of habit," He said. I nod and enter the room. "You need something," he asked

"No, just wondering what you guys are doing up here"

"Nothing much, just playing some games and hanging out," Chase said, sitting on the bed next to Adam. I watched the TV screen, seeing Adam and Leo's characters fight. I never really had a chance to play video games with my sons and Leo, maybe this will be fun. "You alright Douglas," Chase asked. I shake my head and look at him

"Yeah, just examining the game," I said, pointing to the screen "Very interesting" I see Leo's characters die and Adam jumps up in joy

"That is how you win" he screamed to Leo

"Adam, not so loud," Chase said

"Sorry Chase" he apologizes" I win, you lose. Suck it"

"Alright Chase, your turn" Leo hands him the remote

"Hold on," I say, they turn to me "I want to try" the three look at each other, almost surprised by what I said

"You sure", Leo asked

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let me try" Leo hands me the remote and I sit in a chair, Chase has for his computer

"Do you know how to play", Chase asked

"I've played a video game before okay. I'm not that old" I say

"Prepare to lose", Adam said

"Adam, go easy on him", Chase says

"Fine" Adam said loudly

"No don't, give me your best" once the words slipped out of my mouth, I immediately regret it. I looked at the screen and I couldn't believe my eyes, so many characters to choose from. I moved the stick around and went over each character carefully. I soon landed on a guy dressed in black, with sun glasses and blonde hair. I click the green button and choose my character. I wait for Adam and see him looking through the characters. He chooses a guy, whose head is on a fire with a long chain in his hands. I ready my hands for button smashing, but it never comes. It's still at the character selection screen and Adam is choosing another character "Wait, why is Adam choosing another character" I asked

"You need to choose up to three characters", Leo says. Three characters, interesting, I move the stick on the controller again, taking my time, seeing each character. I come upon a dog with white fur. Looks interesting, I tap the green button and pick him. I look over the characters one more time, seeing who my last guy is. I go over to a giant green guy and I swear this guy is on steroids. I pick him and the screen changes to a map picking screen. Adam picks the map and the screen goes black for a second. It comes back on with mine and Adam's characters standing opposite sides of each other, talking crap to each other. The game began and I barely have time to react. Adam's characters came after mine too fast and before I know it, my first guy was down. The white dog goes out and I began to button mash. It worked at first until Adam's characters did his special and killed my dog. What am I going to do, I've barely done any damage to Adam's character and this is still his first. My last character comes out and he looks mad. I button mash and before I know it, I win. Adam's character falls to the ground in defeat. Is this what it feels like to win, because if it is, then it feels great. My victory was short when Adam's second character comes and beats the crap out of my last. My character falls to the ground in defeat. Adam cheers with his victory and I hand the remote to Chase

"Good try Douglas", Chase said to me

"That was fun, considering" my phone began to go off. I reach down into my pocket and grasp the device. I pull it out and check the caller ID, it's Alex. I answer it, hoping something bad hasn't occurred "Hello"

 _"Hey Douglas, how are things"_

"Things are fine, how are you doing"

 _"Things are great"_

"So, how's Donnie doing?"

 _"Actually, that's why I called you. He's improved a lot, since the last time you guys saw him"_

"So, that's all that you wanted to call me about"

 _"For the most part, but the other day he asked me if he could talk to Adam, Bree, and Chase. He really misses them and he would like to hear their voices, especial Chase's"_

"I'll see what they say. Give me a minute" I look at Adam and Chase, who are playing the game "Hey, Adam, Chase" they pause the game and look at me "Can I talk to you two in the lab. There's something I need to ask you" they both nod and get up from the bed. I exit the room with both of them following me. We head downstairs and I see Bree and Tasha in tears

"Why'd you have to leave her", Bree said

"She was perfect for you" Tasha added

"Bree", I say loudly. She turned towards me and I was horrified. Her makeup is everywhere on her face "I need to talk to you down in the lab. Come on"

"Be right back Tasha" she gets up and follows me like Adam and Chase. We four get in the elevator and head down to the lab. Once in the lab, I head to the cyber desk and act like I'm working on something

"So, what did you need to talk to us three about" Chase asked

"I got a call from Alex, a couple of minutes ago" I look and see them three looking at each other, not knowing what to say, "He said Donnie is doing good and has improved a lot"

"Is that it?' Bree asked "That's the whole reason why you dragged the three us down here"

"No, the real reason why I wanted to talk to you three is because he told me; Donnie wanted to talk to you three. He said Donnie misses you three and he would love to hear your voices" they look at each other again, almost like there reading each other minds "Alex is waiting on the phone with Donnie, so if you guys want, you guys can talk to him" they took a minute to think about it. I could tell there have trouble deciding if they should or not.

"I want to talk to him", Bree said

"Me too", Adam said, raising his hand

"Great", I say with a smile. I look at Chase and see him standing near his capsule "Chase" I say, getting his attention. He looks at me, acting like he doesn't know what's going on "Do you want to talk with your father" I ask. He looked at the ground, taking his time to think this over. After a minute of quiet thinking, he lifts his head up and looks at me

"First, he's not my father and second I don't want to. I'll be upstairs with Leo" Chase made his way to the elevator and left the lab. I look at Adam and Bree and there even surprised by Chase's answer, but do you really blame the guy.

"Alright, hear you guys go" I hand them my phone and leave them in peace

Adam's POV:

Douglas leaves the lab and it's just Bree and me, with a phone that Davenport's on.

"You talk to him first", Bree said, handing me the phone. I put the phone up to my ear and exhale slowly. I'm still mad at Davenport for what he did to Chase and I know I'll never forgive him, but if he really has improved since the last time I saw him, it won't hurt to try.

"Hello", I say. You could hear the nervousness in my voice. I could feel the sweat dripping from my head and my heart pounding fast.

"Hey, Adam" I hear Davenport on the other side. "How's it going?"

"Mr. Davenport", I say "Is that you"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, how are you"

"I'm doing fine; Alex has helped me a lot with my issues. I'm really happy to hear your voice" I could tell he was crying on the other end. He actually misses us.

"Well hears Bree" I hand the phone to Bree

Bree's POV:

Adam hands me the phone and I put it up to my ear

"Mr. Davenport" I stutter

"Hey, Bree" I hear "How you doing", he asked

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking"

"Happy one year anniversary, for you and Owen" he remembered

"Thanks, Mr. Davenport"

"It's great to hear your voice. I thought I would have to go another two month's without it"

"It's great to hear you too"

"So, Bree"

"Yeah, Mr. Davenport"

"Is… is Chase there" crap. I look at Adam, who looks at me confused. I have to come up with some excuse

"Actually, he's no here, Leo and him went out to a movie. They said after the movie there going to go get something to eat"

"Oh" I could hear the sadness in his voice "Well, next time you see Chase, could you tell him I love him and I hope we could talk before I come back"

"I'll tell him Mr. Davenport, love you" I end the call and look at Adam

"Was he sad", Adam asked

"Of course he was. His own son won't talk to him, but can you blame Chase"

"Are you going to force Chase to talk to him?" Adam asked

"I'm not going to force him, but will talk to him about it"

 **That is the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**

 **P.S. Can you guys, guess the game they were playing? Answer in review!?**


	12. Reunite Part I

Anger Issues

 **Jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter. Before you read, I just updated my other story "Elite Love" so you can all go check that out if you want. Anyways, onto the story. Enjoy!**

 **Apologies for any grammar mistake, confusion, and punctuation**

It's been six months since Alex took Davenport to Minnesota. Today is the day, Davenport himself returns home. Douglas and the others have prepared for his return and expect things to go back to normal right away. Douglas exited the elevator and found Bree and Adam on the couch talking

"Alright guys, we have to meet Donnie and Alex at the restaurant in 15 minutes. You guys ready" Douglas asked. Adam and Bree stood up from their spot

"Yeah, we're ready," Bree said. Douglas looked at Adam, waiting for him to answer

"Like Bree said, were ready"

"Listen, Adam, I know your still angry with Donnie about the whole thing, but give him one more chance, please. Alex told me he really has turned around" Adam stared at Douglas

"I'm giving him one more chance. If he does anything to Chase or anyone else, I will hurt him" Adam warned

"Deal," Douglas said. Leo and Tasha came down the stairs, both dressed for the occasion

"We all ready?" Tasha asked

"Yes, where's Chase"

"He won't come out of that room. I've tried, but he won't come out" Leo said

"I got this" Bree said, heading upstairs. She entered the hallway and approached Chase's room. She knocked on the door waiting for a response. After a minute of waiting, she opened the door and found the room in complete darkness. "Chase," Bree said loudly "Come on, we have to meet with Davenport," she said. She slowly entered the dark room, curious onto where Chase could be "Chase, enough playing around, we have to go" Bree said again

"I don't want to" Bree heard. She followed the sound until she ran into the bed

"Mother" she caught her tongue. She felt around on the bed, feeling a body under the covers. She sighed loudly and quickly made her way to the light switch. She flicked it on and found the darkness overcome by the light. She looked at the bed and found Chase under the covers, from head to toe "Come on Chase, you need to get ready" Bree said. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground

"I said I don't want to go or see _him_ ," Chase told

"I know you don't want to see him or be in the same building or room, but Douglas said he's changed. We should give him one more chance, he's our father" Bree explained

"Some father," Chase said

"Come on, give him one more chance, he's trying to change for you"

"How do you know," Chase asked

"That time he called Douglas and you didn't want to speak with him. He asked for you and wanted to know how you were doing"

"Did you tell him, I'm still scarred and in pain?" Chase asked

"No, I told him you were doing fine"

"You should have told him the truth," Chase said. Bree walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off, exposing only Chase's head

"He loves you and he's trying to make it up to you"

"Well, I don't want him to make it up to me. What he did to me, I can never forgive, not even if he is my _father_ " Chase said, turning away from Bree

"Chase"

"Just go enjoy your dinner and leave me alone. I'll be here" Chase said. Bree sighed loudly and left the room. She turned off the light and shut the door. She made her way downstairs, seeing the family waiting for her

"So," Douglas asked

"Nope, not going to happen, he's not coming out of that room" Douglas sighed loudly, almost annoyed

"I'll go talk to him" Adam offered

"No time, he's just going to have to stay here. We need to leave now. We can deal with him later tonight" Douglas told.

15 minutes later –

Douglas and the others entered the restaurant, seeing it Japanese themed. They took their seats at a table for eight. Douglas sat next to Tasha, Adam sat next to Tasha, and Leo sat next to Adam and Bree sat next to Leo. They looked over the menu, all trying to decide what to order. Douglas's phone began to vibrate; he slowly pulled it out and checked the caller ID. He saw it was Alex and answered immediately

"Hello" Douglas answered

 _"Were on our way in?" Alex said_

"Okay, see you in a few" Douglas hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket

"Was it Ale?x" Tasha asked

"Yeah, he and Donnie are on their way in" Douglas looked over the menu again, still trying to decide wat to get.

"Were with them" he heard Alex. Douglas and the rest of family turned. They see Alex walk towards the table, dressed up in a tux and his hair back. Behind him followed Davenport, he too was dressed in a tux, his hair flattened and his skin having a certain glow. He smiled the moment he laid eyes on his family. Alex sat next to Douglas and Davenport sat next to Alex. "Pretty cool restaurant you picked out Tasha" Alex commented

"Well thank you, Douglas had other ideas but I thought this one was perfect" Alex looked at the menu. Davenport did the same, nervous to say something

"So" Douglas started "How you doing Donnie," Douglas asked, breaking the awkwardness. Davenport put down the menu, staring at Douglas

"I'm…. I'm doing fine" Davenport stuttered "How are you guys," he asked

"Well, good news is Davenport industries are back to one hundred percent," Douglas said. Davenport nodded and gave him a thumbs up

"How are you doing, Tasha"

"I am now head reporter," Tasha said proudly

"That's good to hear. I've watched some of yours news back in Minnesota" Davenport said. "So, how are you three," Davenport asked Adam, Bree, and Leo

"It's about to be mine and Janelle's six-month anniversary," Leo said

"That's good to hear, what about you Bree. Anything new"

"Not really since the last time we spoke"

"Adam" Adam looks up from his menu and sees Davenport staring at him with a smile "How have you been," he asked

"I've been good, grades are stable and everything" Davenport nodded and gave him a thumbs up also

"That's good to hear"

"So" Alex started "Where's Chase?" Everyone looked at each other, seeing who's going to speak up

"Chase" Douglas started "He's back at the house. He wasn't feeling well, said he had a stomach ache" Douglas finished. Everyone looked and saw Davenports head down, almost like he was sad that Chase didn't come "But don't worry Donnie, you can see him when you come home" Davenport nodded and looked over the menu again, trying to forget about his youngest son.

 **Sorry guys had to end there for this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it and see what happens next chapter. Review!?**


	13. Reunite Part II

Anger Issues

 **Hello guys and gals, jvwollert is back with a brand new chapter for you. Now I know its been a while since I've updated any of my stories and I would like to apologize. I've had very little time to write or update but I am trying to make time. So enough about me, onto the final chapter of Anger Issues**

 **Apologies for any punctuation, grammar, and confusion**

After dinner was over, the Davenport's and Alex headed back to the house. Adam swung the door open and headed into the kitchen. Tasha and Bree looked over his actions, knowing something is wrong

"Bree, go see what's wrong," Tasha asked. Bree nodded and approached Adam getting his attention. Leo then entered with Douglas behind. They both made their way to the couch. Donnie entered the house and looked it over, happy to be home

"It feels good to be home," He said softly. Alex stood in the doorway, watching Donald like a hawk

"You going to come in" Alex looked and saw Tasha

"No, I'm just here to drop him off then I'm heading back to my hotel. I've had a long day and I need some sleep"

"Well okay, I think he'll be fine" Tasha assured

"Call if you need anything," Alex said before leaving. Tasha shut the door and looked at Donnie. He looked amazed as if he never saw his own house before

"Come sit down Donnie" Douglas offered. Davenport sat on the couch, between Leo and Douglas.

"Feels good to be home," Donald said again. Tasha headed into the kitchen and found Adam and Bree still talking

"You need to calm down okay, were keeping a close eye on him," Bree told

"I know, but I still don't trust him," Adam said back

"What's going on," Tasha asked

"Adam is still worried about Davenport. I told him were keeping a close eye on him but he's still acting stupidly"

"I'm not acting stupidly" Adam fired back

"Yes, you are. Giving Davenport silence then an attitude and then swinging the door open. That's being stupid" Bree said

"Calm down Bree" Tasha said "Adam's brotherly instincts are acting up okay, it's only natural after what this family been through" Bree crossed her arms and pouted "Adam, I know you're worried about Chase but Douglas, I and Leo are all keeping a close eye on him okay" Adam just puffed and crossed his arms "Both of you just need to calm down and relax. Everything is going to be fine"

"Fine," they both said. Tasha exited the kitchen and saw Donald asleep on the couch

"Oh, he's asleep," she said

"Yeah, he must have been tired from the flight" Douglas suggested "We should just leave him here. No point in waking him up" Douglas said getting off the couch "I'll stay down here and watch him, while you guys go to your rooms and capsules and get a good night sleep" Douglas told

"I'm sleeping up here," Adam said

"Adam" Douglas started "I know you're worried but I got him. I think I've proven in the past I can handle my brother with physical strength" Adam stared at Douglas, hoping he would change his mind

"Just let him sleep down here, so I don't have to deal with him, alright" Bree asked

"Fine, Adam you can sleep down here with me and Donnie for the night. Will that make you feel better" Adam nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Douglas sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Well, since you and Adam got Donald tonight, I'll be going to bed" Tasha announced

"Me too" Leo agreed heading up the stairs to his room. Tasha soon followed with her heels clanking against the steps. Bree quietly made her way to the elevator, not alerting anyone. Adam came back from the kitchen and laid on the ground, staring up at the ceiling

"You know Adam; I have Eddy watching Donnie at night. You can go sleep in your capsule if you want"

"Don't even bother trying to change my mind Douglas. I'm staying up here with him, making sure he gets nowhere close to Chase" Douglas looked at Adam, seeing him cross his arms and close his eyes. Douglas looked at his watch, seeing the time

"One, two, three" Adam began to snore softly "Yeah, like you were going to stay up and watch him" Douglas got off the couch and headed towards the elevator. He waited for the doors to open and looked back, to see Donnie still asleep. "I'm giving you one chance, don't screw it up," Douglas said softly, entering the elevator. Once the doors were closed, Davenport opened his eyes and looked around the room. He scouted his surroundings and found no one but Adam and him in the same room. He slowly got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs. He softly crept up the steps, trying not to alert Adam, Leo or Tasha. Davenport snuck pass Tasha's door and Leo's, hearing the soft snores of his wife and stepson. Davenport approached a door, slowly grasping the knob, hoping this is Chase's room. He opened it softly, hearing the slow creak the hinges made. He looked inside and found the room covered in darkness. He flipped the light switch on and found the room empty. He shut the door quietly and went on to the next one. He grasped the knob and took a deep breath, hoping this is the right room. He opened it softly, hearing less creaking then the door before. He looked in and found the room dark like the other. He flipped the switch on, revealing the room. Chase laid on the bed, facing the wall. Davenport quickly shut the lights off, hoping not to wake Chase. Davenport looked down the hall to find it empty. He took another long breath and entered the room. He shut the door behind him and made his way to the bed. Davenport sat down softly, feeling the warm and soft cotton under his fingers. He heard the quiet and innocent sounds of Chase. Davenport knew it was now or never. He placed a hand on Chase's shoulder and shook him lightly. Chase slowly turned over, expecting either Adam or Douglas, but by his surprise, he froze in fear. Davenport sat over him with a smile, Chase wanted to scream but he knew Davenport would hit him or worse. He stayed silent and waited for Davenport to speak.

"Chase," Davenport said softly "I've missed you" Davenport went in for a hug, but Chase pushed him away and jumped out of his bed and headed for the corner "Chase," Davenport said

"Don't you dare step another foot or I will scream" Chase threatened "I want you out, now" Chase demanded

"Chase, just calm down," Davenport asked "I'm not here to hurt you"

"Stop telling me lies" Chase shouted "I don't want to see you ever again. Leave me alone" Davenport put his hands down, showing Chase he's not hostile "Please, leave" Chase begged

"I'm not leaving Chase, not until I say what I need to say"

"I don't care what you need to say, your actions speak for you words and what you did, said it all" Davenport tried to step forward, but Chase quickly put up his shield, hinting Davenport to step down "I may not have been able to hurt you before, but I will for sure this time. Just, go"

"Chase, will you please give me a chance to apologize," Davenport asked

"Apologize for what, for abusing me for a so long. Making me starve and dehydrated for a weekend" Chase felt the warm tears run down his cheeks "Cutting me and making me take the blame" Davenport felt his tears begin to form, finally facing his fear "Are you sorry for raping me" Chase spat out "Is that what you're sorry for. Taking advantage of your youngest son and making him feel like nothing. I can never forgive you for what you did to me. I looked up to you and this is what I get from you. I am no longer your son and you are no longer my father, rather you accept it or not, it will be true" Davenport stood in his spot. His hands in fist form, tears running down his cheeks and staining the carpet. "Now, leave. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again" Chase said lastly. Davenport shook his head and rushed at Chase. Chase was surprised by this action his force field fell for a second or two; giving Davenport enough time to tackle him to the ground. They both fell to the ground, Davenport wrapping his arms around Chase and Chase struggling to get free

"I'm so sorry," Davenport said loudly "I'm sorry for everything I did and I will never forgive myself. I just want you to know I love you" Davenport sobbed on Chase's shoulder. Chase began to calm down and felt the warm tears of Davenport being absorbed into his shirt "I'm sorry, I love you very much and I promise to never hurt you ever again. I could never live with myself if this happened again. I love you, Chase, I love you" Davenport said. Chase couldn't hold it back; he knew he needed to do it, for his sake and the family. Davenport felt Chase slowly bury his face into his shoulder and feel the warm tears.

"I love you," Chase said softly "I'm sorry for what I said" Davenport continued to hold Chase in his arms, hoping to never let go of his son.

6 months later:

Chase came down the stairs, seeing Bree and Tasha in the kitchen talking.

"Morning Chase" Tasha greeted "You hungry"

"Yeah, but I'll just get something on the way to the convention"

"You sure," Tasha asked

"Yeah, but thanks for the concern" the front door swung open and came in Davenport

"Chase, come on, were going to be late," Davenport said in a girly voice

"Coming" Chase grabbed his coat and left with Davenport to the car. Tasha and Bree looked at each other, knowing the family is finally backed to normal. Douglas and Leo came from the elevator, all dressed up for the convention

"Is Chase and Donnie ready" Douglas asked

"They already left" Bree responded

"What, we were all supposed to leave all together" Douglas complained "Come on Leo, we have to beat them" Douglas and Leo rushed outside to the car.

Chase entered the car with Davenport being in the driver seat.

"You ready Chase," Davenport asked

"Sure am, dad," Chase said.

 **There we go, this story is finally over. I hoped you guys enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it for you all. Before I end it here I have a new story coming soon. Probably going to post it when I finish a couple of my other ones. Anyways I hope you all have a great day. Review!?**


End file.
